YOU WILL BE MINE
by kunoshici aoi
Summary: Pria yang memiliki bakat bermusik dan yang dapat dikategorikan seorang pria yang populer disekolah memiliki sifat yang kurang perduli terhadap wanita dan percintaan. Suatu ketika dia bertemu dengan wanita dan mulai jatuh cinta padanya. Apa benar dia dapat merubah seluruh sifatnya dan membuka hatinya untuk seorang gadis yang ia temui di halaman depan Apartemennya?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto**

**You Will Be Mine©Pengganti Author **_**KENICHI AOI**_

**Setting : Au**

**Warning : OOC, Typo,Maksa**

**-**_**UNLIKE? JUST CLICK ICON BACK**_**-**

Ch.1 "_**PERKENALAN**_"

.

.

.

"I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone"

Begitulah lantunan suara dengan gitar acoustik yang terdengar dari balkon flat pemilik mata biru safir ditengah malam purnama. Disisi lain wanita pemilik rambut indigo itu berjalan tepat didepan apartemen pemilik mata safir itu,

"emm,suara lantunan lagu itu sangat indah sekali."

Sesekali wanita pemilik rambut indigo itu mencari-cari asal mula lantunan lagu yang terbawa oleh hembusan angin malam yang menembus kulit.

Dan ya!

Ia menemukan asal suara itu, terlihat seorang pria memejamkan matanya,dengan menggengam gitar acoustik berwarna putih,dengan rambut jabriknya berwarna kuning dan jacketnya yang di taruh dipundaknya yang terlihat tegap itu. Ya,pemilik rambut indigo itu adalah Hinata. Ia tercengang, melihat pria yang baru kali ini ia temui,

"pria itu ta-tampan sekali."

Tanpa ia sadari ternyata pria yang ia maksudkan tadi sudah memperhatikannya lama,ya lama sekali semenjak ia diam mematung di depan balkon flat kamarnya.

"hay, kau sedang apa? Tunggu aku akan segera turun!"

tanpa memberi aba-aba Hinata sudah pergi ,ya pergi ketika pria itu hendak membuka pintu apartemennya.

"hey, kau siapa? Tunggu aku."

Hinata mempercepat langkah kakinya,ia takut jika pria tadi mengikutinya. 'hem, sepertinya aku sering melihatnya disekolah. Baiklah akan kucari ia besok disekolah.' pria itu bergumam dalam hatinya.

'siapa wanita cantik itu? Ah sudahlah aku akan tidur dulu, dan besok akan kucari dia.'

.

.

.

Pagipun menyambut wanita pemilik rambut indigo ,ia harus segera bersiap untuk menuntut ilmu di sekolah yang cukup terkenal di konoha. Kalimat **'selamat datang' **pun menyapanya agar ia segera masuk kedalam ruang kelasnya.

.

.

.

Ia mencari dimana hari ini dia harus menempati mejanya,karena sekolah sudah menetapkan peraturan rolling table. Dimana setiap siswa harus berpindah tempat setiap harinya. Ternyata ia harus duduk dekat jendela untuk hari ini,kelasnya tepat bersebelahan dengan kelas 12 disekolah itu.

"syukurlah aku bisa duduk disini,jadi aku tak usah mengikat rambutku. Dan aku bisa memandang ke luar jendela,dan aku bisa melukis sesuatu."

gumamnya di dalam hati kecilnya. Tanpa disadari sesosok pria melintas didepan pandangannya, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tidak ini lebih dari biasanya,

'apa mungkin dia bersekolah disini? Tidak mungkin, aku saat ini pasti sedang bermimpi. Ya bermimpi.'

pemilik rambut indigo itu pun menampar dirinya sendiri dan 'itai,au sakit sekali.' kedua sahabatnya pun heran melihat tingkah laku gadis indigo itu.

"hei Hinata kau kenapa?"

Sakura dan Ino pun menghampiri gadis indigo itu,

"tidak Sakura,Ino,aku hanya sedikit pusing."

ia harus sedikit berbohong,untuk menutupi kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat.

Teett...

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi ,seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar kelas terkecuali gadis berambut indgo itu. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian yang baru ia alami, ia masih menganggapnya sebuah mimpi,ya hanya mimpi yang tidak akan pernah terwujud.

.

.

.

"dobe,kau tidak ke kantin? Tumben sekali?"

pemilik mata onyx itu menyapa sahabatnya,

"hei sampai kapan kau mau menyebut ku dobe, teme-baka!"

pria yang selalu memakai jaket berwarna orange dan selalu membawa gitar acoustiknya itu tampak terlihat sedikit jengkel.

"hei dobe,yakin kau tak ingin membeli sesuatu?" karena kesal dengan sahabatnya itu diapun angkat bicara,

"hei teme! Kau membuyarkan inspirasiku tahu! Aku titip minuman saja,kau belikan yah!"

pria itu langsung merogoh sakunya,dan tersenyum

"hehe teme,uangku tertinggal di kelas,jadi aku pinjam uangmu dulu ya!" pria bermata onyx itu menghela nafas panjang.

"hei kau sudah menyuruhku dan sekarang mau meminjam uangku? Keterlaluan sekali kau dobe baka!"

pria yang dipanggil Dobe itu memasang jurus terampuhnya yaitu puppy eye dan pemilik nama sasuke itu sangat jengkel dan menjitak rambut jabrig temannya itu, "jangan pasang tampang itu baka!aku geli."

.

.

.

Pandangan pria itu terpaku pada satu titik,ya titik itu terletak di kelas XI jurusan ilmu pengetahuan alam,

'sepertinya itu gadis yang kemarin malam,apa benar? Apa aku harus menghampirinya. Tidak berfikir apa aku,tapi aku penasaran. Emm baiklah,'

setelah berkelut dengan presepsi hatinya itu dia menghampiri gadis yang hendak membuat sketsa gambar sekolah.

"hai,wah sketsamu indah sekali apa aku boleh duduk disini aku sedang membuat sebuah lagu,ya lagu iseng sih."

sambil sesekali memetik senar gitarnya itu,

"hn,kau bisa sedikit tenang tidak? Kau membuyarkan konsentrasiku."

celetuk gadis itu sambil melanjutkan coretan-coretan di kertas sketsanya.

"hn baiklah kalau kau maunya begitu, I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone."

pria itu memetikan senar demi senar dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

*DEG*

"apa mungkin dia orangnya?"

gadis itu memberanikan menoleh kearah pria yang sedang memetik senar gitar. Tanpa disadari pria itu juga sedang menoleh kearahnya, ya kini wajah mereka tidak terlalu jauh dan hanya beberapa senti saja, semakin dekat dan..

"woy baka aku mencarimu dimana-mana ternyata kau disini. Pantas kau tak mau turun ternyata ada gadis cantik disini."

pria itupun meluncurkan satu pukulan ke sahabatnya,

"hey! Siapa yang kau sebut baka? Menggangu saja kau!"

Tet..tett..tett

"sial,kenapa waktu berlalu begitu cepat? Hey nona nanti kita pulang bersama yaa,sampai jumpa."

pria itu pun meninggalkan sebuah minuman dengan secarik kertas dibawahnya

"pulang nanti aku jemput di lapangan

,jangan telat dan ini nomor ponselku 0816xxx

-Uzumaki Naruto-".

Gadis pemilik nama hyuga Hinata itu tercengang kaget 'apa aku bermimpi?'

SLAP

"ouch,"

ia memegang pipinya yang sudah dua kali ia tampar hari ini, "kau kenapa hinata,kau sudah sering menampar dirimu sendiri?kertas apa itu?" gadis berambut merah muda itu merebut secarik kertas yang digenggam Hinata,

"eh sakura-chan kembalikan,"

gadis bernama sakura itu tercengang dengan isi surat yang ia genggam

"wow ! Hinata kau kenal dengannya?"

ia bingung dengan pertanyaan sakura

"memang kenapa sakura? Hanya orang iseng kok, jangan dihiraukan."

pemilik marga yamanaka itu ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka,

"kau bilang iseng, dia tuh sahabatku dia belum pernah dekat dengan wanita. Padahal banyak sekali wanita yang mengagumi suara dan ketampanannya,dan kaulah yang pertama kali ia dekati langsung. Benarkan sakura?"

pemilik nama sakura hanya menjawab dengan anggukan

"dan untuk mengetahui kalau dia tertarik dengan wanita pilihannya itu, ia pasti menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Dan dia akan tampil pada saat pensi sekolah."

DEGG

Jantungnya semakin berdebar,darahnya mendesir semakin cepat,ya semakin cepat seperti sungai yang hendak menghancurkan tanggul penghalangnya. "kakashi sensei datang!"

seluruh murid pun masuk dalam ruang kelas mereka.

.

.

.

Teett..teett..

"akhirnya pelajaran asuma sensei selesai huh membosankan,mana bau rokok lagi." keluh pria pemilik jaket berwarna orange itu,

"heh dobe,ayo pulang."

pemilik nama uchiha itu pulang dengan membawa tas sahabatnya.

"hey teme, kembalikan tasku,aku ada urusan untuk pensi nanti."

ia harus berbohong demi bertemu gadis yang tadi ia temui.

"hn baiklah."

.

.

.

"hinata ayo pulang,"

pemilik nama ino itu menarik tangan gadis indigo itu

"ino,sakura aku ada urusan . Jadi kalian duluan saja,gomen."

kedua sahabatnya pun hanya tertawa kecil

"hn baiklah,selamat berkencan dengan tuan uzumaki."

wajahnya semakin memerah,ya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

.

.

.

'Dimana gadis itu? Apa sudah pulang?'

pria itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar,

"ini.."

dari samping ia menemukan sebuah tangan dengan minuman yang tadi ia beli ,

"hei,kau aku fikir kau sudah pulang. Ayo kita pulang,"

sambil menarik tangan gadis yang tadi ia belikan minuman.

"gomen aku pulang sendiri saja,"

pemilik rambut indigo itu melepaskan tangan pria yang sedang menggengam tangannya, "kau tega,aku sudah menunggumu lama tapi kau mau meninggalkanku?"

gadis itupun tidak bisa menolak karena ia merasa bersalah,

"baiklah,"

sepanjang perjalanan mereka saling mengenalkan diri mereka.

"emm aku sudah sampai,trimakasih sudah mengantarku."

pemilik nama hyuga hinata itu membuka gerbang memasuki kediamannya,

"Hei,tunggu. Ini untukmu, datang ya."

pemilik nama uzumaki itu memberikan tiket pensi untuk gadis itu

"tapi aku.."

belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya pria itu telah pergi

"pokoknya kau harus datang,aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Sampai jumpa besok,aku akan menjemputmu."

jantungnya berdegup kencang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia hanya tersenyum dan masuk kedalam kediamannya.

.

.

.

Gomen chapter pertama ini terlalu singkat nanti akan kubuat lagi chapter berikutnya :3 arigatou sudah membacanya, tolong reviewnya :)


	2. Chapter 2

ch.2 "You Will Be Mine"

.

.

.

Terimakasih sudah membaca fanfic saya sebelumnya,saya berterimakasih kepada **_- Paris Violette, Fran Fryn Kun,Kazuto21_-** Terimakasih sudah mampir dan mereview.

.

.

.

**Perhatian ! Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka dan semua character kepunyaan om masashi. Mengandung Typos,OOC dan EYD yang kurang baik. Menerima saran dan kritikan menggunakan bahasayang sopan**.

_**-UNLIKE?JUST ONE CLICK ICON "BACK".**_

.

.

.

"Hei,tunggu. Ini untukmu, datang ya."

Pemilik nama uzumaki itu memberikan tiket pensi untuk gadis itu

"tapi aku.."

belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya pria itu telah pergi.

"pokoknya kau harus datang,aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Sampai jumpa besok,aku akan menjemputmu."

Jantungnya berdegup kencang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia hanya tersenyum dan masuk kedalam kediamannya.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut indigo itu tampak sangat senang sekali dengan apa yang ia alami tadi,

"Tadaima,"

Suara lembutnya menyapa seluruh orang dikediaman hyuga itu,

"Okaeri,kau sudah pulang? Ayo mandi dan bergabunglah makan malam dengan kami Hinata-sama,"

Ia tampak terkejut dengan suara yang sangat tidak asing ditelinganya,

"Neji Nii-San ! Kapan kau kembali? Aku merindukanmu."

Gadis itu langsung memeluk sepupunya, yang baru saja datang dari New York. Karena ia mendapatkan beasiswa kuliah disana.

"Hn, kau tambah cantik! Aku baru saja tadi sampai ,dan paman yang menjemputku. Ayo lekas mandi dan bergabunglah."

Gadis itu hanya mengngguk dengan senyuman yang tidak seperti biasanya. Betapa tidak hari ini dia sudahsangat beruntung, dapat berkenalan dengan kakak kelas yang ia kagumi dan sekarang ia dapat berkumpul dengan seluruh keluarganya.

.

.

.

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu, kini ia harus melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai 2 untuk segera tidur,

"Nii-san,Tousan,Hanabi,Kachan aku sudah selesai. Aku tidur dulu ya!"

Gadis itu pun berlari kecil kearah kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2.

"Hn,baiklah hati-hati. Hari ini kau terlihat senang sekali Hinata."

Wanita paruh baya yang sangat mirip dengan Hinata menggodanya.

"Hn, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja kaachan. Oyasumi Minna,"

Ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya kearah kamarnya. Dalam kamarnya ia tidak langsung tidur,ia duduk di meja belajarnya dan ditemani lampu belajar. Ia tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari sebuah selembar tiket yang tadi ia dapatkan tadi siang setelah pulang sekolah.

"Hah,aku tak habis pikir kenapa pria itu memberikan tiket VIP ini? Tiket VIP inikan mahal sekali,dan aku harus mengumpulkan uang sakuku selama 3 minggu untuk membeli tiket kelas VIP. Apa yang dikatakan Sakura dan Ino benar? Ah tidak mungkin,lebih baik aku tidur dan besok aku harus bangun pagi."

Ia berjalan menuju ranjangnya yang berukuran king size. Tetapi ia tak lekas tidur ia justru terus memikirkan pria yang memberi ia tiket berkelas VIP,

"Haduh aku tidak bisa tidur,bagaimana ini? Kami-sama ada apa ini. Apa aku harus menghubunginya? Mana mungkin. Aku wanita, sudahlah."

Diranjangnya yang berukuran king size, ia berkelut dengan perasaan hatinya, ia bingung dengan perasaannya saat ini.

**Dertt... Dertt... Dertt**

Ponselnya bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk,dan ia merasa terganggu dengan ponselnya.

"Hah berisik sekali,siapa sih tengah malam begini yang menghubungiku?"

"moshi-moshi?"

"moshi-moshi, Hinata apa kau sudah tidur?"

"Hn,tadi sih sudah. Gara-gara kau aku terjaga, dasar kau tak punya sopan santun."

Ia sedikit berbohong, dengan kenyataannya yang sampai sekarang ia belum tertidur.

"Gomen Hinata, aku tidak bisa tidur karena terus teringat olehmu."

*DEG*

Perasaannya campur aduk antara penasaran siapa yang meneleponnya dan perasaan senang.

"Hei, kau siapa?"

"Kau tidak ingat? Apa perlu aku bernyanyi lagi untukmu? Untuk ketiga kalinya? Kau payah Hinata Haha."

"kau..."

"Hehe aku Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto."

Ia sangat terkejut dengan pengakuan seseorang disebrang sana.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan nomor ponselku? Aku kan belum sempat menghubungiku?"

"Aku mendapatkan dari Neji, dia teman kakaku Menma. Gomen ya,oh ia kau mau mendengar lagu baruku?"

"E-eto,baiklah."

Pria disebrang sanapun memetikan gitarnya dan mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

" Morning sunshine in our room

Now that room is back in tune

Autumn start this day with a smile

And laugh at my beautiful love one

Who? s lying besides me

You so far away in your sleep

Who can tell what dream you may dream

You dont know that I was drawing

With my finger on your sweet young face

Vague as a meaning words

You make my world so colorful

I never had it so good

My love I thank you for all the love

You gave to me. Bagaimana? Aku baru membuatnya sedikit,sisanya akan kutampilkan saat pensi nanti."

Ia tercengang dengan lagu yang baru saja dinyanyikan dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"..."

"Hinata?"

"Hah? Ada apa Nii-san?"

"Panggil aku Naruto saja. Bagaimana laguku?"

"Ba-bagus Naruto. Aku tidur dulu ya,

sudah malam, besok aku harus berangkat lebih awal."

"Baiklah,besok ku jemput ya?"

"Terserahmu."

"Selamat Malam, Hinata-Hime."

*DEGG*

Panggilanpun terputus ,ia tercengang dengan panggilan Himenya itu.

'lebih baik aku segera tidur,karena besok aku harus berangkat pagi.'

Gumamnya dalam ia pun segera memejamkan matanya dan mulai berfantasi dalam alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

Cahaya sang suryapun memasuki celah-celah kamar bernuansa soft purpel, ia menoleh kearah jam dinding. Ia langsung terperajat dari tempat tidur dan matanya pun terbuka lebar ,

"Astaga, aku terlambat bangun. Coba saja kemarin aku segera tidur."

Ia segera bersiap untuk berangkat,karena hari ini adalah pelajaran kakashi dan ia paling tidak suka terlambat.

.

.

.

Ia segera memakai sepatunya,ia tidak lagi melihat sepatu apa yang ia kenakan.

"Hinata,kau tidak sarapan dulu?"

Hanya gelengan kepala untuk menjawab pertanyaan kakak sepupunya itu.

.

.

.

Hosh..hosh..hosh

Ia mengusap peluhnya yang mengalir deras yang menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Hinata, tunggu."

Pria yang mengendari motor ninja berwarna orange,dengan wajah ditutupi helm berjenis full face. Ia mempercepat mengendarai motornya itu.

'hah kenapa disaat ini tidak ada yang memberikan aku tumpangan?'

Ia ngedumel dalam hatinya. Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika sebuh motor berjenis ninja menghalangi langkahnya.

"Ohayou,maaf aku harus buru-buru karena aku sudah sangat terlambat."

"Kalau begitu naiklah, akan aku antarkan kau sampai sekolah. Aku juga bersekolah disana"

Tanpa berfikir panjang ia pun menerima tawaran pria misterius itu,tidak ada pilihan lain karena dia sudah sangat terlambat.

"Go-gomen aku jadi merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa,tadi aku menjemputmu kerumah tetapi kata ayahmu yang galak itu kau sudah berangkat,ayahmu menyeramkan."

"Na-naruto-kun?"

"Ia kau fikir siapa? Ah kau tidak mengenaliku ya. Jahat sekali."

"G-gomen Naruto-kun a-aku tak mengenalimu,karna kamu menggunakan helm seperti i-itu?"

"Ah ia juga ya,kemarin ayahku membelikan motor ini untukku. Tumben sekali."

Nyiiittt

Suara rem motor pun harus mereka dengar berbunyi, secara spontan tangan kecil itu melingkar di pinggang seseorang pria di depannya. Ia terpaksa melakukan itu karena ia sangat ketakutan,

"Hei,hati-hati kau tidak punya mata hah?"

"S-sudah Naruto-kun ,ayo kita lanjutkan saja aku sudah terlambat."

"Hn,baiklah maafkan aku ya Hinata."

"Tak apa Naruto-kun"

.

.

.

Gerbang pintu sekokah itu hampir saja ditutup oleh penjaga sekolah terkemuka itu, Naruto mempercepat kendaraannya.

"Hei hati-hati kau terlalu mengebut,"

"Hehe untung saja kau dan aku tidak terlambat, ayo kau segera masuk ke kelas,nanti aku akan ke kelasmu setelah istirahat."

"Hn, terimakasih banyak Naruto-kun."

Gadis itu berlari kecil menuju ruang kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2.

"Ohayou,G-gomen kakashi sensei aku terlambat."

"Hn,duduklah. Oh ia kenapa kau menggunakan sepatu berwarna ungu? Hari inikan jadwal menggunakan sepatu hitam."

"G-gomen tadi aku terburu-buru."

Seluruh penghuni kelas mentertawakannya, ia harap ini tak lagi terulang.

*Dertt.. Dertt.. *

Terlihat LED ponselnya berkelip-kelip,ia membuka kode pengaman yang diminta oleh ponselnya. Ia segera membaca pesan yang ia terima.

.

.

.

From : Uzumaki Naruto (Work)

Hinata aku punya lagu baru, nanti istirahat aku tunggu kau di ruang kesenian yaa.. Arigatou :3

Sent to : Uzumaki Naruto

Hn,b-baiklah nii-san..

Bel istirahat pun berdentang , gadis yang hari ini terlambat tidak berani melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Dan ia lebih memilih untuk membuat sketsa didalam kelasnya.

'lebih baik aku membuat sketsa apa ya? Ah kejadian yang tadi pagi saja,baiklah'

Ia mencoretkan sebuah sketsa di buku gambarnya.

.

.

.

"Wah,gambaranmu luar biasa sekali. Kau memiliki estetika seni yang melebihiku."

Ia segera menutup gambarannya dengan kedua tangan.

"S-sai-kun sejak kapan? Ini juga berkatmu,aku bisa membuat ini karena aku berguru denganmu."

"Kau bisa saja Hinata,baiklah lebih berlatih lagi ya."

Gadis itu pun hanya mengangguk dan membalasnya dengan senyumannya.

.

.

.

*Dertt.. Dertt..*

Warna lampu LED ponsel gadis itu menyala dan ia segera membuka pesan yang baru saja diterimanya.

From: Uzumaki Naruto (work)

Kau dimana Hinata? Aku sudah menunggumu lama diruang kesenian ini..

'Astaga,aku lupa bagaimana ini. Ah damn pulsaku habis lagi,gimana ini. Sudahlah biarkan'

Gadis berambut indigo itupun melanjutkan sketsanya.

*Dertt.. Dertt*

LED pun menyala kembali, ia melihat ada sebuah tanda dibagian emoticon pesan. Ia membukanya dan ternyata itu dari orang yang sama.

From: Uzumaki Naruto (Work)

emm baiklah,mungkin kau sibuk tadi. Jadi izinkan aku untuk mengantarkanmu pulang yaa, :)

Ingin sekali dia membalas pesan dari pujaan hatinya itu,tapi apadaya ia lupa membeli voucer pulsa untuk hari ini.

"kau kenapa Hinata? Apa karena yang tadi?" gadis berambut pink itu menanyakan keadaan sahabatnya,yang sedari tadi terlihat murung.

"E-eto, bukan desu. Aku boleh meminta pulsamu? Tadi aku lupa untuk membeli voucer pulsa."

Pertanyaan tadipun hanya dijawab dengan anggukan semangat, "oh tentu Hinata, ini ponselku."

Gadis berambut indigo itupun segera membalas pesan yang tadi masuk ke nomor ponselnya.

Sent to: 0816xxx

Emm Naruto-kun,ini aku Hinata. Maaf tadi aku lupa untuk pergi keruang seni,tadi aku mengerjakan sesuatu dulu. Baiklah kita bertemu di lapangan sekolah saja ya? Arigatou.

*message sent*

*do you want to delete this message?

**Yes** No

"arigatou Sakura-chan,"

"Hn douita,eto Hinata apa itu gambar Naruto dan dirimu?"

Wajahnya memerah, ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"E-eto bukan Sakura-chan itu nii-san."

"Oh begitu, bagus sekali. Nanti kau gambarkan aku dan Sasuke-kun ya."

"Ha'i"

Ia dapat bernafas lega karena Sakura percaya dengan perkataannya.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 16:30, itu pertanda bahwa seluruh siswa diizinkan untuk pulang, gadis berambut indigo itu segera turun dari kelasnya. Ia tidak ingin membuat pangerannya kecewa lagi,

"Hinataaaa..,"

Terdengar suara khas dari seorang pria yang ia kenal selama ini. Dia hanya melambaikan tangan ,tanda bahwa dia telah mendengarkannya.

"Hai Hinata, kau sudah menungguku lama?"

"Tidak kok, aku juga baru sampai disini. Kau membawa gitar? Tadi pagi aku tidak melihatnya dipunggungmu?"

Pria berambut jabrig itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Ia, kemarin aku terburu-buru jadi gitarku tertinggal disekolah, untung saja tidak hilang. Ayo pulang."

Dalam perjalanan,Naruto pria yang membawa motor sporty itu mengajak Hinata untuk mampir ke kedai Ramen langganannya,

"Kak Ayame Ramen special 1, kau mau apa Hinata?"

"Emm,aku sudah kenyang Naruto arigatou."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hn"

Gadis itu tersenyum bahagia karena ia dapat berduaan dengan orang yang ia cintai. Pesananpun datang, pria itu menyantap hidangan dengan sangat semangat.

"Kak ayame pesan green tea 2,yang special ya?"

"2? Untukmu?"

"Tidak,untukmu dan untukku."

"Arigatou Naruto-Kun"

"Douita Hime"

Dua gelas green tea itu telah tersedia di depan mereka, dan mereka pun meminumnya bersamaan.

"Aku minum ya Nii-san"

"Hn, ini teh terbaik disini. Oh ia jangan panggil aku nii-san."

"Hn b-baiklah, oh ia katamu kau punya lagu baru."

"Hn,tentu"

"Aku ingin mendengarnya."

"Tunggu besok ya,pada saat pensi."

Hinata pun hanya mengangguk tanda setuju,ia bingung harus menjawab apa lagi,

"Kak Ayame uangnya di atas meja ya!"

"Baik,silahkan kembali lagi."

Pria itu segera mengajak gadis berambut indigo itu pulang.

"Naruto-kun terimakasih kau telah mengantarkanku lagi,dan sekarang pakai motor lagi."

"Douita ,gadis manis. Kau itu orang pertama yang ku boncengi loh."

"Benarkah? Berarti aku beruntung."

"Beruntung apanya?"

"Ya! Bisa di bonceng oleh senior yang dikagumi semua wanita."

"Kau ini,sudah masuk nanti ayahmu marah lagi. Menyeramkan sekali jika ayahmu marah."

Sambil menunjukan wajah masamnya,dan gadis indigo itu hanya tersenyum manis.

"Hn, Hinata? Kemarilah"

Gadis itu pun mendekati pria yang memanggilnya dan

*cupp*

Pipi gadis itu berubah menjadi merah dan dia mematung seketika.

"Arigatou Hinata kau telah membuat hidupku kembali menjadi ceria."

Pria yang telah mengecup pipi gadis indigo itu segera menyalakan gas motornya dan pergi dari kediaman gadis indigo itu.

"Douita Naruto-kun."

Gadis itu segera memasuki kediamannya.

Ia memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi di pensi tersebut.

.

.

.

Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi di malam puncak pergelaran acara pensi tersebut? Tunggu di dan mohon maaf jika banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Arigatou dan Review ya :)


	3. Chapter 3 my illnes

**Terimakasih banyak kepada para viewer,readers dan periview. Berkat kalian Saya dapat melanjutkan ff khayalan ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perhatian ! Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka**

**dan semua character kepunyaan om**

**masashi. Mengandung Typos,OOC dan**

**EYD yang kurang baik. Menerima saran**

**dan kritikan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan .**

**-UNLIKE?JUST ONE CLICK ICON "BACK"-.**

.

.

.

Summary:

**"Hn b-baiklah, oh ia katamu kau punya lagu**

**baru."**

**"Hn,tentu"**

**"Aku ingin mendengarnya."**

**"Tunggu besok ya,pada saat pensi."**

**Hinata pun hanya mengangguk tanda**

**setuju,ia bingung harus menjawab apa lagi,**

.

.

.

"Lihat ini,"

"Apa-apaan ini ? Kau wanita! Kau tidak bisa mengerjakannya sendiri. Kau bisa sakit,dimana anggotamu Hinata?"

Pria pemilik mata biru safir itu terkejut ketika melihat surat yang berisi tentang acara pensi nanti malam.

"Sudahlah Naruto,aku kan ketua dekorasi dari acara pensi ini. Jadi aku harus melaksanakan tugas ini."

"Tapi Hinata,aku..."

Belum sempat meneruskan kalimatnya,jari telunjuk mungil pemilik rambut indigo itu diletakan didepan mulut pria yang hendak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"sssttt,sudahlah Naruto-kun. Aku bisa melakukan ini,percayalah."

Seketika bibir mungil milik wanita polos itu dibungkam oleh bibir pemilik mata biru safir.

"Emmph,"

"Emmph, gomen Hinata. Aku tidak bermaksud.."

"T-tidak apa Naruto-kun. Argatou"

"Douita Hinata-hime,jangan terlalu capek. Dan jangan lupa datang nanti malam ya,mau ku jemput?"

"T-tidak usah,aku berangkat dengan Neji-niisan saja."

"Baiklah,aku gladiresik dulu ya."

"Hn, hati-hati Naruto-kun"

Senyuman pun terukir di wajah manis wanita polos dan lambaian tangan yang membalas senyuman manis wanita cantik itu.

.

.

.

"Apa? Sudah pukul 5,bagaimana ini! Pensi 3 jam lagi hampir mulai. Dan aku belum mendekor stage bagian atas panggung,"

Pemilik rambut indigo itu kelimpungan sendiri dengan semua alat dekor dihadapannya, ia mengambil tangga dari gudang,menaruh dan mendekor seluruhnya sendirian. Dan hal yang tidak diinginkan pun terjadi,dia terjatuh dan kakinya pun terkilir. Tak ada yang membantunya,dia tetap melanjutkan. Ia merasa bertanggung jawab dengan semua ini.

.

.

.

Satu jam berlalu,seluruh dekor telah selesai. Ia pulang dengan jalan tertatih,

"B-bagaimana ini,kakiku bengkak sekali. Semoga kachan bisa mengobatinya."

5 menit diperjalanan membuatnya tersiksa,

"T-tadaima"

"Okaeri,nii-chan kakimu kenapa lebam?"

"T-tadi sedikit te-terkilir Hanabi,Touchan mana?"

"Tadi Touchan ada pertemuan dengan perusahaannya."

"Syukurlah,bisa bawa aku ke kachan?"

"Hn,"

Dengan dibopong adiknya ,ia berjalan kearah pintu kamar kachannya.

"Kachan ,tolong aku. Obati kakiku."

"Ada apa dengan kakimu Hinata.. Kau terkilir? Tapi kenapa lebam begini? Pasti kau paksakan jalan ya?"

Hanya senyuman yang keluar dari wajahnya yang sedang menahan sakit.

"Tahan sedikit,ini memang terasa sakit."

"Aaaaarrggghh,sakittt kachan."

.

.

.

Satu jam berlalu,pengobatan Hinata sudah selesai. Pengobatan sangat lama karena kakinya sudah sangat parah,ia terpaksa duduk dikursi roda.

.

.

.

'Hinata mana? Kok dia belum datang,apa dia baik-baik saja?'

"Hey,Dobe sedang apa? Bentar lagi kita tampil, fokuslah dikit."

Pemilik mata onyx itu mengingatkan kepada vocalis sekalgus gitaris itu.

"Ia, hei kalian kita ubah konsep ya."

"Hei jangan seenaknya dong,"

Pemilik dua tato dipipinya itu protes dan menolak keras dengan keputusan sang vocalis.

"Tidak,maksudku kita ubah konsep lagu. Lagu You Make My World So Colorful kita taruh di puncak acara. Bagaimana?"

Semuanya pun setuju dan mengikuti apa kata sang vokalis.

.

.

.

"Aduh,bagaimana ini? Aku terlambat. Coba saja aku bisa berlari."

Pensi berjalan lancar, 3 buah lagu sudah dibawakan oleh band yang bervokalis Uzumaki Naruto.

"Dobe,setelah ini kita tampil untuk acara puncak Pensi. Mereka ingin lagu baru kita,"

"Tapi,kita harus menunggu pasangan duetku Teme!"

"Pakailah yang lain untuk sementara.."

"Tapi.."

"Sasuke,Naruto ! Kita sudah dipanggil,"

"Kita pakai Tenten,bagaimana?"

"Kenapa dia?"

"Dia menyukaimu Dobe,manfaatkanlah. Mungkin duetmu akan sukses!"

"Hn,baiklah.."

.

.

.

Setelah meminta tambahan waktu kepada ketua panitia mereka melakukan latihan dengan Tenten,

'Padahal,bukan maksudku berduet nyanyi tapii,,yasudahlah'

Mereka menaiki panggung, bernyanyi dengan fasihnya.

"Ini tiketku,"

"Wah kelas VIP,ayo silahkan masuk. Biar ku antar."

"Tidak usah,aku bisa sendiri."

Baru sampai di depan stage panggung gadis kursi roda itu terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat,

"Lagu kesukaanku dinyanyikan?Tapi kenapa mereka bersama Tenten?"

Gadis yang tengah tertimpa musibah itu memutuskan untuk pulang. Hatinya terasa sakit jika terus berada diantara mereka yang sedang bersenang-senang.

"Acara belum selesai nona,"

"Aku sedikit pusing senpai,tolong titipkan kertas ini kepada vokalis band itu ya."

"Baiklah nona,"

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kita sukses,hei Dobe kau kenapa?"

"Ah tidak,aku duluan ya. Kasihan pakun sendirian dan kachan juga sendirian."

"Hn,baiklah. Hati-hati,jangan main cewe!"

"Kau ini,"

.

.

.

Kakinya yang jenjang itu diajak untuk keluar area sekolah,

'Ternyata dia tidak datang,apa dia tidak mau melihat penampilanku?'

"Hei,ini ada catatan kecil untukmu."

"Dari siapa Garra?"

"Aku tak tahu,dia memakai kursi roda."

"Kursi roda? Baiklah terimakasih."

"Oh ia jangan lupa menghubunginya,"

"Hah? Aku saja tidak tahu dia siapa, tapi akan kucoba."

.

.

.

Membutuhkan waktu satu setengah jam untuk sampai di Apartemennya,

"Tadaima,"

"Okaeri Naruto, cepat mandi dan istirahat,"

"Yosh!"

.

.

.

'Siapa yang memberikanku ini ya?'

Dia membuka catatan kecil itu dan terkejut melihat isi dari catatannya,

"**To: Naruto**

**Selamat ya,konsermu sukses membuat semuanya senang,dan penampilanmu bersama Tenten itu luar biasa. Maaf tadi aku telat,karena kakiku sedikit bermasalah.**

**From : Hyuga Hinata"**

.

.

.

"Bodohnya aku tidak bisa melihat dia,akan ku telfon saja."

***tuutt..tutt..tutt* "maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk,silahkan coba lagi nanti atau tekan 1 untuk meninggalkan pesan suara."**

***tett* **

**"Hinata,mungkin kau marah. Aku meninggalkan pesan suara ini untuk meminta maaf. Cepat sembuh dan aku akan menjengukmu besok setelah pulang sekolah, I Love You"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dering ponsel Hinata pun berbunyi,gadis yang kini meneteskan air mata di kedua pipinya membuka pesan suara dari Naruto.

"Hinata,mungkin kau marah. Aku meninggalkan pesan suara ini untuk meminta maaf. Cepat sembuh dan aku akan menjengukmu besok setelah pulang sekolah, I Love You"

.

.

.

Ia tercengang dan membalas pesan suara itu,

*tuk..tuk..tuk*

Terdengar suara batu yang dilempar dari luar jendela,

"Hinata,tidak usah dibalas. Aku disini.."

"Pulanglah, sudah malam."

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu,aku manjat ya."

"J-jangan Naruto,aku akan turun."

"Tidak usah,kau sedang sakit. Tunggu ya Hinata aku cari tambang dulu."

.

.

.

Apa yang akan diberikan oleh Naruto ke Hinata?

Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya ya, jangan lupa Review dan maaf jika ada kesalahan kata hehe Arigatou ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Terimakasih sudah membaca fanfic saya sebelumnya,saya berterimakasih kepada **_- LavenderSun, Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden, twins shinobi, aeni hibiki, min-kun, dee-chaan, satsuki sanada, murni, Saras SasuSaku-chan **

**_ -**Terimakasih sudah mampir dan mereview. Dan Trimakasih kepada semuanya yang telah membaca ^^

.

.

.

**Perhatian ! Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka dan semua character kepunyaan om Masashi. Mengandung Typos,OOC dan EYD yang kurang saran dan kritikan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan .**

**-UNLIKE?JUST ONE CLICK ICON "BACK".**

.

.

.

**"I Just Need Your Honesty"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Summary:

***tuk..tuk..tuk***

**Terdengar suara batu yang dilempar dari luar jendela,**

**"Hinata,tidak usah dibalas. Aku disini.."**

**"Pulanglah, sudah malam."**

**"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu,aku manjat ya."**

**"J-jangan Naruto,aku akan turun."**

**"Tidak usah,kau sedang sakit. Tunggu ya**

**Hinata aku cari tambang dulu."**

.

.

.

"Hinata ! Tangkap ini,"

Pria berambut kuning dan bermata biru saphire itu melemparkan seutas tali tambang yang ia temukan didekat gudang kediaman Hyuga. Ia mencoba untuk masuk kedalam kamar gadis berambut indigo itu untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Hn,tapi Naruto.. A-aku ti-tidak y-ya-yakin tali ini akan kuat.."

"Tenang saja ini pasti kuat,kau pegang dengan kuat yaa.."

"T-tapi Naru.."

"Su-sudah Hinata kau pegang kuat-kuat yaa."

Dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas, Hinata memegang kuat seutas tali itu,

"Naru,hati-hati"

"Hn,tenang saja Hinata-chan."

Dugaan gadis berambut indigo itu benar,tenaganya tidak kuat untuk menarik seutas tali ,dirinya yang kini dudukdi kursi roda itu justru terbawa arus gaya gravitasi yang diberikan oleh tali tersebut,

"Naru,hati-hati talinya sudah tidak kuat dan aku tidak kuat lagi untuk menahannya. U-ugh"

"Hina-chan bertahanlah! sebentar lagi aku sampai, atau ikatkan pada barang yang kuat saja Hinata."

"U-ugh,t-tidak bi-bisa Naru,aku dikursi roda dan aku tak bisa berjalan."

Apa yang tidak diinginkan terjadi,tubuh mungilnya terhempas keluar jendela,matanya membulat, letak kamarnya yang berada dilantai tiga membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati.

"Aaa,"

"Hinata,aku akan menangkapmu."

Naruto yang sudah jatuh tersungkup di tanah, berusaha untuk bangkit dan menangkap tubuh mungilnya yang baru saja keluar dari jendela.

"Kau tak apa Hinata?"

"Nar-naruto,,"

"Hinata? Hinata? Bangun"

Pria itu membawa gadis berbadan mungil itu kearah gazebo disekitar lingkungan Hyuga.

"Hei Hinata?"

"emmh,Nar-naruto.."

Gadis itu mencoba untuk berdiri namun usahanya gagal, kakinya belum pulih total dari kecelakaan kemarin.

"ugh,"

"Jangan memaksakan diri Hinata, oh ia aku ingin bicara sesuatu."

"Hn,apa itu?"

"Ku harap kau jangan salah paham Hinata,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya..."

Belum sempat pria pecinta ramen itu melanjutkan kata-katanya,dari arah selatan kediaman Hyuga terdengar suara seorang pria yang bisa dibilang sudah memasuki umur setengah abad.

"Hinata! Kau dimana?"

"Otousan,Naru cepat kau pulang otousan sudah kemari."

"Ta-t-tapi Hina-chan?"

"Sudahlah kau pulang saja.."

"Baiklah, ini untukmu. Semoga membantu.."

"A-arigatou Naruto-kun,"

"Hn,semoga kau besok bisa menggunakannya.. Aku pulang dulu jaa.."

Sebelum melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah gerbang kediaman Hyuga Naruto membisikkan sesuatu dan mengecup kening gadis mungil itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"I Love You Hinata Hime,kalo bisa kau buka hadiahku untuk sebuah alasan ke Otousanmu."

"E-eto b-ba-baiklah,"

"Aku pulang,Jaa"

Gadis itu membuka hadiah yang diberikan Naruto kepadanya, ia sangat terharu dan segera memakainya.

"Hinata! Sedang apa kau malam-malam disini,tidak baik wanita keluar malam,"

"E-eto otousan,a-aku sedang berlatih dengan tongkat yang ku beli tadi."

"Oh,kakimu kenapa? Kenapa kau memakai tongkat?"

"E-eto,tadi siang kertasku terbang keluar jendela. Dan aku berusaha untuk mengambilnya,namun kakiku tersangkut dimeja dan terkilir. Ya terkilir,hehe"

Ia ketakutan jika otousannya mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya,

"Lain kali kau jangan ceroboh,tadi otousan mendengar suara orang jatuh dari lantai 3."

"Mungkin hanya perasaan saja otousan,"

"Mungkin,ayo kita masuk. Sudah malam,hati-hati."

Didalam hati kecilnya ia merasa lega karena alasannya berhasil dan mendapat tongkat cantik berwarnakan ungu,warna favorit ia.

.

.

.

"Permisi,"

"Hai Naru,ada apa?"

"Neji apa Hinata ada?"

"Ya,biar ku panggil dulu ya.."

"Hn,arigatou."

Setelah menunggu lama,wanita cantik itu keluar. Ia tak dijuluki nona kursi roda lagi,karena kini ia dapat berjalan namun menggunakan alat bantu.

"Sini biar kubantu,"

"T-tidak usah,aku bisa."

"Baiklah,ayo kita berangkat."

Pria dengan gaya khasnya pun sangat bingung ketika melihat Hinata mematung dihadapannya.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?"

"A-no,a-aku berangkat sendiri saja. Lagi pula aku tak bisa naik motormu yang tinggi "

"Tenang saja,aku bawa mobil kok. Jadi mau ya?"

"Tapi, a-aku..."

"Ayolah ku mohon,"

"Hn,baiklah jika kau memaksa."

Merekapun segera berangkat menuju sekolah, waktu menunjukan pukul 7 kurang 10 menit, apa yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

"Sial, kenapa macet begini ! Tidak biasanya,"

"Naru b-bagaimana ini? Kita pasti telat. 10 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi,"

"Baik kita putar balik,aku akan menggunakan rute yang biasa ku lewati."

Mobil mereka pun berbalik arah dan melaju dengan kecepatan 80km/jam.

"Naru,jangan terlalu kencang."

"Tenang saja,aku sudah biasa kok."

Apa yang tidak diharapkan pun terjadi lagi,rute yang mereka lewati lebih parah kemacetannya.

"Argh! Sial, aku lupa Hinata.. Jam segini memang selalu terjadi kemacetan."

"Lalu ba-bagaimana ini?"

"Dari sini rumahku tidak terlalu jauh,kita kerumahku dulu untuk mengambil motor."

"Tapi aku bagaimana?"

"Tenang Hinata aku akan menggendongmu untuk naik keatas motor."

"Hn,baiklah."

Mereka pun memotong jalan menggunakan jalan tikus untuk mengambil motornya.

"Akhirnya Hinata kita sampai, hati-hati."

"Dimana motormu?"

"Arggh,aku lupa! Motorku dipinjam Menma."

"B-bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau bolos."

"Aku ada motor satu lagi,hanya saja itu tidak cocok denganmu. Aku tidak ingin kau menaiki motor lamaku."

"Apapun itu,bersamamu aku sudah cukup bahagia Naru."

"Benarkah? Baiklah Hime biar kuambil motorku dari garasi."

Mereka pun berangkat bersama,menggunakan motor lama milik Naruto,sesampainya disekolah bukan ucapan selamat pagi yang diucapkan,melainkan umpatan dari guru yang bertugas sebagai kesiswaan.

"Kalian! Bukannya datang lebih pagi,malah terlambat. Kau juga Hinata,kau sudah sangat sering terlambat akhir-akhir ini."

"m-maafkan aku sensei,"

"Hukuman untuk Naruto,kau harus keliling lapangan sekolah 15x dan kau Hinata, kau akan ku jemur hingga jam pelajaran usai."

Pria berambut kuning itu mengelak dan membela gadis yang akan dihukum lebih berat darinya.

"Sensei,kau apa-apaan biar aku yang melaksanakan semua ini! Dia sedang sakit lihat itu! Kau buta?"

"Sudah Naru tak apa,"

"Tapi Hinata.."

"Sekarang cepat lakukan apa yang aku suruh!"

"Osh,"

Merekapun menjalankan hukuman mereka, namun Naruto sudah selesai dengan hukumannya.

"Hinata,kau masuk kelas saja. Biar aku yang menggantikanmu,"

"Ti-tidak u-usah Naruto-kun,aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi kau sedang sakit,wajahmu sudah pucat."

"Kau ini, ini memang warna kulitku baka!"

"Tapi ini berbeda, baiklah akan aku belikan air untukmu."

"Ar-ariga..."

"Hinata, bangun.."

Pria itu membawa Hinata kedalam ruang UKS, ia merasa bersalah pagi ini. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Hime bangun,jangan seperti ini."

Tangannya terus memberikan aroma teraphy ke penciumannya. Sejam pun berlalu kelas pun hampir usai,

"Naruto-kun,"

"Hoamm,Hinata akhirnya kau sadar, aku menghawatirkanmu."

"A-aku harus ke lapangan,"

"Tidak usah,kau itu jangan memaksakan diri."

"Tapi,,"

"Sudahlah,aku sudah bilang dengan guru sialan itu! Oh ia apa aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Apa itu Naru? Katakan saja"

"Sebenarnya.."

"..."

.

.

.

Hoaam akhirnya chapter 4 ini selesai juga, haduh ngantuk banget membuat ff ch.4 ini.. Tolong Review ya ^^


	5. Chapter 5 my new song with him

**Haloohaa,, maaf nih chapter kemarin rada gantung.. Hehe masalahnya author juga rada galau nih sama ekhem author *plak* jadi curhat deh XP hehe..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perhatian ! Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka dan semua character kepunyaan om Masashi. Mengandung Typos,OOC dan EYD yang kurang saran dan kritikan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan .**

**-UNLIKE?JUST ONE CLICK ICON "BACK". **

.

.

.

**Summary:**

**"A-aku harus ke lapangan,"**

**"Tidak usah,kau itu jangan memaksakan**

**diri."**

**"Tapi,,"**

**"Sudahlah,aku sudah bilang dengan guru**

**sialan itu! Oh ia apa aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu?"**

**"Apa itu Naru? Katakan saja"**

**"Sebenarnya.."**

**"..."**

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya aku mau memberimu ini.."

"Ini apa Naru?"

"Ini tiket konser peluncuran albumku yang ke 2, kau datang ya. Biar ku jemput nanti malam."

"Class VIP lagi? Apa kau tidak kehabisan uang ? Ini VIP Golden Ticket Naru."

"Sudah jangan difikirkan,aku ke kelas sebentar ya Hina-chan."

"U-umm"

Kakinya mengajak ia untuk segera ke ruang kelas, di sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang kelasnya, hatinya dan fikirannya selalu merasa bersalah.

"Baka.. Baka.. Baka, kenapa lidahku terasa kelu untuk mengatakan perasaanku. Bakaa!"

Sesampainya di lantai 3 ruang kelasnya,dia mengambil gitar putih acoustik kesayangannya.

"Aku akan menciptakan lagu untuk Hinata dan aku akan mengungkapkannya besok. Ya,targetku aku akan membuatnya hari ini juga."

Dengan kelihaian jari jemarinya ia memetik beberapa senar dari gitarnya,

"Arrgh! Lagu apa yang harus aku buat."

"Aku punya sedikit tulisan jelek nih,semoga kau bisa membuatkan nadanya Naruto."

"Hinata? Ayo sini duduk disebelahku."

"Maaf ya aku menganggumu.."

"Tak apa Hime,"

Mereka pun membuat lagu mereka berdua, lirik yang cantik dan pemilihan nada yang baik membuat kombinasi mereka sempurna.

"Oke Hinata, kita coba nyanyikan yaa,"

"Tapi Naru aku tidak bisa menyanyi.."

"Kau pasti bisa,cobalah."

"B-baiklah, ekhem..

You, got me caught in all this mess.

I guess, we can blame it on the rain.

My pain is knowing I can't have you,

I can't have you.

Tell me doe she, look at you the way I do,

Try to understand the words you say,

and the way you move.

Does she get the same big rush,

When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?

Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush?

I catch my breath,

The one you took the moment you entered the room.

My heart it breaks at the thought of her holding you.

Does she look at you the way I do,

Try to understand the words you say,

and the way you move.

Does she get the same big rush,

When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?

Tell me am I crazy, or is this more then a crush?

Maybe I'm alone in this,

But I find peace in solitude knowing,

If I had but just one kiss this whole room,

Would be glowing.

We'd be glowing,

We'd be glowing.

Does she look at you the way I do,

Try to understand the words you say,

and the way you move.

Does she get the same big rush,

When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?

Tell me am I crazy, or is this more then a crush?

More than a crush."

"Hinata,a-aku tidak menyangka,kau memiliki suara yang indah."

"Ah t-tidak juga,"

"Baiklah,aku akan mengajakmu tampil di acaraku nanti. Kau mau kan?"

"U-um baiklah,"

"Oh ya, judul lagu kita apa nih? Tell Me atau Blame It To The Rain?"

"Lebih cocok Blame It To The Rain,bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Emm,baiklah bagus juga,"

"Umm,aku ke kelas dulu yaa."

"Hati-hati Hinata,"

Hinata kembali kekelasnya untuk melanjutkan pelajaran tambahannya. Hatinya sangat senang,senyum simpul selalu terukir diwajahnya. Bagaimana tidak,ia baru saja menciptakan lagu dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Hei Hinata, cie senang banget."

"Ah ti-tidak Sa-sakura-Chan,"

"Jangan bohong, aku tadi melihatmu di youtube loh."

"M-maksudmu apa Sakura?"

"Ya video mu sudah diunduh,video yang tadi kau bernyanyi dengan Naruto."

"Be-benarka-kah? A-ku tak percaya."

"Baiklah,ini videomu."

Wanita berambut merah muda itu menunjukan sebuah video,dimana Hinata dan Naruto sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu baru mereka.

"Ternyata suaramu bagus Hinata,"

"Ah ti-tidak juga,"

.

.

.

Bel pun berbunyi,jam menunjukkan pukul 4. Gadis bertongkat itu berjalan perlahan, dengan hati-hati kakinya melangkahkan satu-persatu anak tangga.

***Dertt..Dertt"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Incoming calls**

**Uzumaki Naruto (Works)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"**Moshi.. Moshi,ada apa Naruto-Kun?"

"Moshi,hari ini aku ada ujian praktek. Jadi aku tunggu kau di parkiran ya!"

"Baiklah,"

Ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang tertatih menuruni anak tangga. Sesekali ia melenguh kesakitan ketika melangkahkan kakinya,

"Ugh,akhirnya sampai juga."

"Hinata,sini ku bantu."

"Arigatou Naruto-kun,apa kau sudah tau sesuatu?"

"Tentang video kita?"

"Emm,"

"Ia itu Teme yang meng-upload,sialan sekali dia. Tapi video kita jadi booming loh,"

"Arigatou ya Naru, ayo kita pulang."

"Ayo,"

Mereka pun pulang bersama,disepanjang perjalanan mereka membicarakan tentang lagu mereka,

"Nanti biar ku jemput ya,"

"Arigatou Naru.. Aku punya kejutan untukmu Naru,"

"Apa itu?"

"Tunggu Nanti Malam ya,"

"Kau membuatku penasaran,menyebalkan."

"Wajahmu lucu ketika cemberut seperti itu,oh ia aku masuk dulu ya."

"Tunggu! Ada yang ketinggalan!"

"Apa itu?"

Pria berambut kuning itu mengecup lembut kening wanita yang ada dihadapannya,ia sangat senang dapat mengenal gadis itu.

"Ku tunggu janjimu nanti malam,"

"Pasti,"

"Sekarang masuklah dan dandanlah yang cantik."

.

.

.

Apa yang akan diberikan Hinata nanti malam ke Naruto? Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya ya ^^.

.

.

.

Mohon maaf jika ada **kesalahan,kegantungan pada cerita,karena author juga bingung bikin endingnya kaya gimana hehe ^^**

**.**

**Jangan**

**.**

**Lupa**

**.**

**Review**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6 I Dont Know ,With My Father

**Yuhuu,halohaa.. Author semi kece kembali mengupdate fanfic ini ^^, Trimakasih buanyak buat minna yang sudah merepiew dan membaca ff imajenasi yang tidak akan diwujudkan oleh om Masashi. Dan semoga cerita kali ini seru ya ^^. Oke studio 3 akan dimulai,bagi yang punya tiket harap memasuki ruang theater,|Banyak omong lu Author *digampar readers| *nangis bombay* ayo dimulai T.T , tap-tapi | *plak***

.

.

.

**Perhatian ! Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka dan semua character kepunyaan om Masashi. Mengandung Typos,OOC dan EYD yang kurang baik,menerima saran dan kritikan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan .**

**-UNLIKE?JUST ONE CLICK ICON "BACK".**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**"Nanti biar ku jemput ya,"**

**"Arigatou Naru.. Aku punya kejutan untukmu**

**Naru,"**

**"Apa itu?"**

**"Tunggu Nanti Malam ya,"**

**"Kau membuatku penasaran,menyebalkan,"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau berhenti dari kegiatan bermusikmu Naruto !"

"Tapi otousan,ini karierku,hobiku,kegiatanku,"

"Tidak! Tousan tidak setuju dengan kegiatanmu! Nilaimu menurun drastis. Setiap hari kau pulang larut malam,lalu tidur ! Kapan kau mau belajar Naru?"

"Kachan, jelaskan pada Tousan.. Aku tak ingin berhenti dari bermain musik,"

Ibunya yang semula hanya mendengarkan kini angkat bicara, ia membela anak semata wayangnya yang ia cintai.

"Minato,biarkan dia bermusik. Mungkin ini jalan terbaik baginya."

"Kau selalu membela anakmu,pokoknya tousan ingin kau berhenti dari kegiatanmu!"

"Tapi tousan,aku.."

*Plak*

"Sudah Nurut pada Tousan! Jangan selalu membantah!"

.

.

.

Pria bernama lengkap Naruto Uzumaki itu kini sudah siap untuk menjemput Hinata. Dengan jaket kulit berwarna dan dipunggungnya menggantung gitar kesayangannya. Namun ketika melangkahkan kakinya di anak tangga, Minato ayahnya menghentikan langkahnya,

"Hendak kemana kau malam-malam begini?"

"Aku mau ke rumah Hinata,"

"Jangan berbohong!"

"Sungguh Tousan,"

"Tousan menemukan ini di jok mobil,kau ini tidak mendengar kata-kata Tousan tadi sore?"

Pria yang kini telah siap untuk menjemput gadis pujaan hatinya,kini mematung ketika Minato menemukan brosur yang berisi tentang konser perdananya.

"Hari ini saja Tousan,izinkan aku."

"Tidak,"

"Sudah Minato, izinkan saja. Lagian sekarang kan Sabtu,biarkan dia keluar."

Minato hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang,ia tidak bisa menolak jika istrinya sudah angkat bicara.

"Baiklah,kali ini Tousan izinkan. Tapi ingat, tidak untuk kedua kalinya."

"Arigatou Tousan Kachan, aku berangkat!"

"Ini kunci mobilnya,"

"Tidak,aku pakai motor saja."

"Tidak baik membawa gadis malam-malam pakai motor."

"Arigatou Tousan,"

Ia pun memanaskan mobilnya dan melesat bak petir kearah kediaman Hyuga..

.

.

.

"Permisi.."

"Ssstt.. Naru jangan kencang-kencang,aku disini."

"Hinata,tapi kenapa kau sudah disini?"

"T-tadi, aku izin untuk kerumah Sakura-chan."

"Oh begitu,ayo berangkat."

"Ayo.."

Dalam perjalanan mereka berbincang, setelah 25menit perjalan merekapun sampai di stage yang sudah ditentukan.

.

.

.

Konser dimulai,duet Naruto dan Hinata berhasil membuat seluruh tamu undangan memberikan standing aplouse untuk mereka.

.

.

.

*tuing*

"Ah.. Sial bagaimana bisa!"

"Ada apa Dobe?"

"Senar gitarku putus Teme!"

"Lalu bagaimana ini?"

"Naru,ini u-untukmu,"

Gadis berambut indigo itu memberikan gitar acoustik yang baru ia beli tadi siang bersama salah satu personil Naruto, gitar berwarna ungu dan corak oranye yang mengukir nama Hinata dan Naruto itu.

"Hinata,arigatou."

"Douita Naruto,"

Konserpun dimulai kembali, kini Naruto sudah terbiasa memakai gitar acoustik yang diberikan Hinata. Kini jam tangan yang dipakai Naruto sudah menunjukan pukul 11,dan konser pun selesai.

"Semua,aku duluan ya! Aku mau mengantar Hinata dulu,"

"Ya, hati-hati."

Setelah 25menit perjalanan,mereka telah sampai di kediaman Hyuga.

"Hinata,Arigatou hadiahnya. Kau yakin itu untukku?"

"Ya, maaf aku tidak bisa memberimu yang mahal seperti punyamu."

"Itu sudah lebih dari cukup Hinata,"

Bibir mereka pun berpangut lembut sebelum Hinata masuk kedalam kediamannya.

"Thanks for today Naru,"

"Your welcome Hime."

.

.

.

Kicauan burung gereja menyambut pagi sang gadis indigo, pagi ini ia akan melatih kakinya agar tidak terus memakai tongkat.

"u-ugh, eh aku sudah sembuh!"

Ia melompat kegirangan seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan permen lollypop. Ia segera mandi dan turun ke lantai utama untuk makan pagi.

"Pagi Kachan,Tousan,Hanabi-Chan dan Neji-nee san,"

"Wah,kau sudah bisa berjalan Hinata? Syukurlah.."

"Ummh,"

"Tousan bolehkah aku ke rumah Menma?"

"Mau apa kau kerumah Menma Neji?"

"Tidak,aku hanya ingin bertemu. Karena besok aku akan kembali ke New York,"

"Baiklah,"

"Neji bolehkah aku ikut?"

"Silahkan,tapi izin dulu"

"Kachan,Tousan boleh yaa?"

"Pergilah,"

Setelah sarapan pagi selesai mereka pun berangkat ke rumah Menma, disana Hinata tidak menemukan Naruto dan bertanya kepada Menma saudaranya yang menginap di apartemen Naruto.

"Menma-nii san dimana Naruto?"

"Sepertinya dia dikamarnya,"

"Boleh aku kekamarnya?"

"Silahkan,dilantai 2 paling pojok."

Hinata pun perlahan melangkahkan kakinya disetiap anak tangga,

*tuk..tuk..tuk*

"Masuk saja,tidak dikunci.."

"Naru,sedang apa?"

Hinata melihat penampilan Naruto yang berubah seperti orang slengean di jalanan,

"Ada apa dengan penampilanmu Naru?"

"Tidak apa Hinata,aku hanya frustasi. Gitar Acoustikku dihancurkan oleh tousan,"

"Loh? Kenapa?"

"Kemarin aku pulang terlalu larut malam,"

"Gomen Naru,"

"Bukan salahmu,tousan memang tidak menyetujui aku berkarya di bidang musik. Untung saja gitar pemberianmu tidak ketahuan,"

"Sekarang kamu mandi,akan kubuatkan sarapan untukmu.."

"Tidak mau,"

"Ayolah,kau bukan bocah yang berumur 4 tahun Naru."

"Baiklah,"

Naruto pun beranjak dari balkonnya dan Hinata turun kelantai utama dan memasak ramen untuk Naruto,

.

.

.

"Naru ini ramen special untukmu,yaa walaupun tak selezat di ichiraku. Tapi semoga kau menyukainya,"

*slurp*

"Enak Hina-chan,"

"Setelah ini mau gak kamu mendengarkan aku bernyanyi? Aku pinjam gitarmu ya,"

"Bukan gitarku, tapi gitar kita,"

.

.

.

Mereka pun pergi ke halaman belakang, Naruto masih tidak bersemangat, Hinata terus menghiburnya dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu,

"Naru,ayo semangatlah dikit,"

"Yosh Hime, oh ia lagu apa yang hendak kau nyanyikan?"

"Ini cocok untukmu kok dengarkan ya!"

"Yes,im listen."

Hinata pun memulai memainkan jarinya pada tiap-tiap baris pada senar gitar dan mulai melantunkan nyanyiannya,

"You're the boy with a real nice smile,

But a broken heart inside.

Give it to a girl, gave it to a girl,

And I think she lost her mind.

Are you giving up and done?

Are you through with all this?

Are you tired of the pain?

Torn to pieces.

Can you let me try?

Tell me it's all right,

Just for one night.

Show you how to feel like,

What it feels like.

To be hugged, to be kissed.

Yes I can be that part of you.

I'll try my best.

I'm the girl, I can make you smile,

And I promise to be true. Give it all,

Give until there's nothing left to lose.

Don't say you're giving up and done,That you're through with all this.

Yeah you're tired of the pain,

Torn to pieces.

Can you let me try?

Tell me it's all right,

Just for one night.

Show you how to feel like,

What it feels like.

To be hugged, to be kissed.

Be thought of and to be missed.

I can be that part of you,

Let me be that part of you.

I see that you're breaking,

Your heart is breaking.

Here's my hand if you'll take it,

We can make it out,

Of all this mess.

No more stress.

I can be that part of you

I'll try my best.

Give me your heart,

I don't want a piece or a part,

I want it all.

I want you to fall,

Just a little bit.

Take that leap of faith,

If you want to,

Don't let that broken heart haunt you.

Can you let me try?

Tell me it's all right.

Just for one night,

Show you how to feel like.

What it feels like,

To be hugged, to be kissed.

Be thought of and to be missed.

I can be that part of you,

Let me be that part of you.

I see that you're breaking,

Your heart is breaking.

Here's my hand if you'll take it,

We can make it out,Of all this mess.

No more stress.

I can be that part of you,

I'll try my best.

Oh-Oh.

Try my best.

(We can make it out of this mess,No more stress.)

I can be that part of you,

I'll try my best."

"Hinata, tak kusangka lagumu indah sekali! Aku suka Hime,"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, kau harus seperti yang ada dilirik lagumu ya Hime,"

"Akan ku coba, kenapa kau masih murung Naru?"

"Kemarin adalah hari terakhir aku bermain musik,"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sangat senang bermusik Naru?"

"Ya Hinata, Tousan bilang..."

*kring..kring..*

"Tunggu ya Naru,aku angkat telfon dulu.."

"Ya,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Incoming Calls**

**+628571963xxxx (Work)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Moshi-moshi, dengan siapa?"

Naruto menunggu Hinata yang sedang menerima panggilan entah dari siapa, wajahnya sangat senang,senyumnya terukir diwajahnya. Hal ini sedikit membuat hati Naruto sedikit terganggu. Hinata pun memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam sling bagnya,

"Dari pacarmu ya? Yaah aku terlambat,"

"Terlambat untuk apa Naru? Itu bukan dari pacarku,"

"Lantas dari siapa?"

.

.

.

Akhirnya chapter 6 selesai, huah agak menguras otak juga tapi author senang buatnya,oh ia kalo mau denger lagu yang dibawain si NaruHina download aja lagunya nih Author kasih judulnya:

**. The Evanences-My Immortal (accoustick)**

**. Daniel Sachuleka-You Make My World So Colorful**

**. He is We-Blame To The Rain**

**. He is We-Prove you Wrong**

Mungkin itu aja kali ya,author juga lupa ada berapa lagu di ff ini,pokoknya download aja. **DIJAMIN GAK NYESEL xD.**

**Jangan lupa "REVIEW" **


	7. Chapter 7

Yuhuuu *tebar kembang 7 rupa*... Apa kabar? Author kece mau update lagi nih, chapter ke 7 ini tidak akan terjadi tanpa adanya **readers,followers, sama adanya semangat dari para readers.. Oke kita mulai ya ^^.**

.

.

.

**Perhatian ! Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka dan semua character kepunyaan om Masashi. Mengandung Typos,OOC dan EYD yang kurang saran dan kritikan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan .**

**-UNLIKE?JUST ONE CLICK ICON "BACK". **

.

.

.

Summary :

"Moshi-moshi, dengan siapa?"

Naruto menunggu Hinata yang sedang menerima panggilan entah dari siapa, wajahnya sangat senang,senyumnya terukir diwajahnya. Hal ini sedikit membuat hati Naruto sedikit terganggu. Hinata pun memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam sling bagnya,

"Dari pacarmu ya? Yaah aku terlambat,"

"Terlambat untuk apa Naru? Itu bukan dari pacarku,"

"Lantas dari siapa?"

**Please Remember Me!**

.

.

.

Senyumnya melebar,setelah mendapat misterius telphone. Pria disampingnya memegang pundak jenjang pemilik rambut berwarna indigo itu, mata safirnya memandang lekat mata wanita yang ada dihadapannya. Batinya selalu berkecamuk dengan pertanyaannya sendiri, "**siapa yang menelfon tadi?**" ia memberanikan diri untuk menanyakannya. Ia harap Hinata tidak berfikir bahwa aku suka mencampuri urusan mereka, niatnya hanya ingin tahu itu siapa,ia tak ingin dalam senyumnya tertanam bibit kesedihan. Dan dugaannya benar, gadis itu menjatuhkan air mata dari pelupuk matanya,

"Hinata, kau tak apa? Kau kenapa Hime?" pria itu berlari kedalam rumahnya dan mengambil beberapa helai tisu.

"Tentu, aku tak apa?" ia pun menyeka air matanya dari pelupuk matanya.

"Tapi kenapa kau menangis?"

"Ini air mata bahagia Naru.."

"Memang ada apa?" pria itu mengerenyitkan dahinya,

"Kau tahu video kita di Youtube? Ada seseorang akan mengajak kita masuk dapur rekaman Naru."

"Hn,sayangnya aku tidak bisa melanjutkan bermusik lagi Hime,"

"Tenang saja,biar aku yang berbicara kepada Tousan-mu Naruto.."

"Arigatou Hime," pria itu mendekap tubuh mungil wanita yang ada dihadapannya.

Jam dinding pun menunjukan pukul 5, Neji memanggilnya untuk segera pulang,

"Hinata,ayo pulang? Jangan terlalu lama nanti Tousan marah.." satu-satunya kakak laki-lakinya segera keluar untuk memanaskan mesin motornya.

"Ya Neji-nee san, Naru aku pulang dulu ya."

"Ya Hinata, hati-hati. Trimakasih ya," ia memeluknya lagi yang terakhir sebelum Hinata meninggalkannya.

"Ya Naru, Ganbatte!"

.

.

.

Naruto POV:

Belum beberapa meter Hinata meninggalkan daerah rumahnya ia memiliki firasat yang tidak bisa di nalar sama sekali,

"Kenapa perasaanku tak enak ya? Apa akan ada sesuatu yang tak ku inginkan akan terjadi? Sudahlah mungkin hanya firasatku saja."

End Naruto POV.

.

.

.

Hal yang tak diinginkan pun terjadi,

*Brukkk*

Benturan antara dua kendaraan motor itu tidak bisa di hindari, tubuh mungil itu terhempas jauh beberapa meter dari tempat ia terjatuh. Kepalanya terbentur sebuah batu dan badannya penuh darah dan luka.

"Hi-hinata..." laki-laki yang terjatuh segera menghampiri adiknya yang lumayan jauh darinya,namun belum sempat menghampiri adiknya pria itupun terkulai tak sadarkan diri.

*krak..*

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kaca bingkai foto bagian wajah Hinata pecah? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya? Lebih baik aku menelfonnya."

Ia pun mencoba menghubungi nomor Hinata,namun usahanya sia-sia. Ponselnya sudah tidak aktif dan ditinggalkan dirumahnya.

"Aku tanya ke Neji saja,"

Ia menunggu sebuah jawaban dari sebrang sana,namun tidak ada yang menjawab. Ia mencoba hingga 10x dan beruntung sekali,usahanya membuahkan hasil,

"Moshi-moshi,Neji kau dimana? Kau tak apa?"

"Moshi, saya bukan Neji! Saya Hiasi,"

*Glek,*

Suara ayah Hinata membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri,

"Hei bocah! Ada apa? Menggangu saja,biar saya tutup saja!"

"Eh Ojisan tunggu, Hinata dan Neji tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Hei bocah,kau tak tahu! Mereka kecelakaan,dan sekarang berada di rumah sakit!"

"Apa?" pria itu menjatuhkan diri ke sofa dan menghela nafas panjang,"Baiklah ojisan,saya kesana secepatnya,"

Ia bersiap untuk berangkat ke rumah sakit, ia mengajak kakak sepupunya untuk menemaninya menjenguk Hinata dan Neji. Membutuhkan waktu 25menit untuk sampai di Rumah Sakit tempat mereka dirawat.

"Ojisan,dimana kamar Hinata?"

"Jadi kau yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Ya ojisan,dia adik sepupuku. Dimana mereka?"

"Lantai 2, Neji kamar nomor 215. Tapi Hinata di dalam," sambil menunjuk pintu ruangan yang ada di belakang punggungnya.

"Arigatou, Naru aku ke kamar Neji dulu."

Hanya anggukan kepala yang ia berikan untuk menjawabnya,

"Ojisan,boleh aku masuk?"

"Silahkan,tapi jangan ganggu dia."

Ia pun mensterilkan tangannya dan memakai baju steril,masker dan penutup rambut. Ia memasuki ruangan ICU dan tak kuasa melihat Hinata yang terbaring lemah,dengan bantuan alat pendeteksi jantung dan oksigen.

"Hinata kenapa kau seperti ini?" air matanya sudah tak terbendung lagi.

"Naru ayo pulang," sepupunya mengajaknya pulang.

Pria itu mengecup lembut rambut wanita yang terbaring di ruangan yang penuh dengan alat-alat yang terpasang di tubuh mungilnya.

.

.

.

Setiap hari ia menjenguk dan berharap wanita itu cepat pulih, setelah 3 hari koma ia membuka matanya dan melihat pria yang berada disampingnya, ia tak ingat sama sekali dengannya,

"A-aku dimana? Kau si-siapa? Ouch.." ia merasakan sakit didaerah kepalanya ketika hendak bangun dari ranjangnya.

"Sudah jangan memaksakan diri Hinata,syukurlah kau sudah sadar."

"Hinata? Siapa dia?"

"Itu kau Hime, itu namamu."

"Lalu kau siapa? Dimana Tousan?"

"Kau tak ingat denganku?"

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya,ia tak ingat sama sekali kecuali keluarganya, hal itu membuat Naruto sangat sedih dan segera keluar ruangan untuk memanggil Tousannya.

"Hmm,baiklah akan kupanggilkan Tousan-mu."

"Arigatou,"

Setelah memanggil tousannya ia segera ke ruangan Neji yang berada di lantai dua,

"Apa kabar Neji,"

"Baik Naru,kau kenapa?"

"Hinata melupakanku.." ia menjadi tak bersemangat lagi tatkala Neji menanyakan kenapa dia sangat bersedih.

Neji menceritakan kronologi yang ia alami pada saat itu,

"Jadi Hinata lupa ingatan?"

"Ya,kata dokter ada sedikit benjolan di sekitar syaraf pengingatnya,"

"Apa dia bisa sembuh?"

"Kata dokter bisa hanya saja agak lama."

"Baiklah aku akan mencobanya,"

"Mohon bantuannya Naru,"

.

.

.

Hari terus berganti, banyak hal yang terjadi. Ia berfikir bagaimana caranya ia membuat Hinata kembali mengingatnya,

"Hoy tuan Uzumaki Naruto calon mantu dari keluarga Hyuga! Bengong aja lo,"

"Heh Teme,mengagetkan saja.. "

"Ada apa denganmu Dobe?"

"Hinata, dia lupa ingatan. Ia tak ingat seluruhnya, aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana dia bisa mengingatku lagi Teme."

"Mulai dari Nol lagi aja Dobe,"

"Ah benar juga kau Teme, arigatou."

"Ah gitu aja kau tak tahu Dobe, dasar baka."

"Aku ingin dia langsung ingat padaku Teme,"

"Tak semudah itu Dobe baka,"

.

.

.

Pucuk dicinta Ulam pun tiba, ternyata gadis yang dimaksud sedang membuat sketsa gambar di depan kelasnya, Naruto pun menghampirinya seperti pertama kali ia berkenalan dengan gadis itu.

"Hai, Hinata."

"Hai, kau itu yang ada di rumah sakit waktu aku dirawat kan.."

"Ah kau ingat, bolehkah aku duduk disini?"

"Tentu,"

Tanpa aba-aba ia memainkan gitarnya dan menyanyikan lagu **my immortal**,

*Glek*

Gadis bernama Hinata itu seketika memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit ketika mendengar lagu itu,terlintas sedikit gambar samar-samar ketika ia memejamkan matanya. Ketika membuka matanya ia berdiri sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit,

"Kau it-itu..."

*bruk..*

"Hinata, bangun.."

Pria itu membawa Hinata ke ruang kesehatan dan menggendongnya ala bridal style. Ia menunggu Hinata sadar, beberapa menit berlalu gadis itu tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Aku dimana?"

"Kau diruang kesehatan,tadi kau pingsan."

"Kau itu.."

.

.

.

**Tadaa, chapter selesai ! Akhirnya bisa update lagi walaupun lama, hah lelah juga memutar otak untuk membuat chapter ini. Bagi yang punya ide cerita bisa share sama author lewat PM ^^ yang menarik bisa dibikin dan dimuat di chapter selanjutnya ^^. Arigatou.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reviewnya jangan lupa ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

Minna gomen Author lama Hiatus, sibuk dengan ujian-ujian yang merepotkan. Pasti pada kangen ia kan(?) #plak xD .. Oh ia Author senang banget punya teman yang suka review cerita author,padahal ini cerita ngarangnya kebangetan banget. **Special thanks to :Saras SasuSaku-chan,Fran Fryn Kun,aeni hibiki,next,teruyo,LavenderSun,Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden,twins shinobi,satsuki Sanada,miin-kun,dee-chan,Rae-Rim,Ichi Stida Otoejinsei. **Author seneng bangets loh,cini author peyuk ({}) *plak xp (maap ya,kalo ada penulisan nama yang salah. Manusia tidak luput dari kesalahan :p) untuk panjang pendeknya cerita aku minta maaf minna,kalo terlalu panjang takut para pembaca jadi bosan ***Author banget* ** terus aku kasian sama jempolku hehe maklum bikinnya di HP :| jadi mohon maaf kalo terlalu singkat minna ^^ dan makasih supportnya ya, keep **RnR **ya . Oke kita mulai ya..

.

.

.

Perhatian ! Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka dan semua character kepunyaan om

Masashi. Mengandung Typos,OOC dan EYD yang kurang baik,menerima saran dan kritikan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan .

-UNLIKE?JUST ONE CLICK ICON "BACK".

.

.

.

Summary:

"Aku dimana?"

"Kau diruang kesehatan,tadi kau pingsan."

"Kau itu.."

.

.

.

**Please Remember Me!**

**(part 2)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jantungnya berdegup kencang menanti jawaban Hinata,ia berharap Hinata ingat seluruhnya. Namun tak semudah memakan mie ramen,ternyata usahanya sia-sia. Ia hanya membuat gadis itu pingsan ketika mengingat memori yang telah ia lupakan. Rasa sedih bercampur bahagia dapat Naruto rasakan. Sedih yang ia rasakan karena gadis yang ia cintai telah hilang ingatan,bahagia karena ia dapat melihat gadis yang ia cintai telah tersadar dari tidur panjangnya di rumah sakit.

"Go-gomen,aku tak ingat kau.. Namamu siapa?"

Sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya,ia berharap pria yang ada dihadapannya menjabat tangannya,namun pria itu hanya melihat tangan putih langsat dan mulus Hinata. Ia hanya memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan heran melihatnya,

"Hei Tuan?"

"Eh! Gomen aku melamun, aku Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, kau Hyuga Hinata kan?"

"Eh? Dari mana kau mengetahui namaku?"

"E-eto, emm dari mana ya? Ah! Aku lihat videomu di Youtube,y-ya di Yo-youtube."

"Benarkah? Aku tak ingat, baiklah nanti ku lihat. Sekarang kau mau kemana Naruto-nii san?"

"Emm,aku akan mengambil gitarku. Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke kelas saja,"

"Mari ku antar, sekalian aku akan ke kelas."

"Baiklah nii-san."

"Panggil Naruto saja,"

Mereka pun keluar dari dalam ruangan kesehatan, mereka menaikki beberapa anak tangga untuk mencapai ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Tanpa disadari Naruto bergumam dan Hinata mendengarnya samar-samar.

"**kalo saja pada saat itu kau tidak kecelakaan,mungkin sekarang kita sudah seperti sepasang kekasih,"**

**"**Hei Naruto,kau ingin kita menjadi apa tadi?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak kok,aku ingin kita me-menjadi..." wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat pasi, ia kelabakan akan menjawab apa.

"Menjadi apa?"

"Ah ia,menjadi sepasang **duet menyanyi,** ya menyanyi."

Hinata hanya terkekeh geli mendengar jawaban Naruto, ia berfikir bahwa Naruto hanya mengejeknya.

"Kau meledekku? Tidak sopan haha,aku tak bisa menyanyi Naru."

"Kau bisa,kau bisa jika kau mau mencobanya. Dan buktinya kau sudah ditawari rekaman bersamaku."

Hinata hanya mengernyitkan dahinya,dari mana dia tahu semuanya. Padahal kemarin ia tidak ada dirumahnya, karena kemarin keluarga mereka kedatangan seorang produser dari sebuah dapur rekaman yang menawarinya job menyanyi. Tapi ia tolak,karena ia tidak mengetahui Naruto itu siapa,dan ia lupa bahwa dia pernah menyanyi bersamanya.

"Kau itu terlalu banyak mengetahui tentangku. Dari mana kau mengetahuinya?"

Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang dan bersabar menghadapi situasi ini, **'Kau tak tahu Hinata? Kau yang mengubahku,kau yang memberi warna dihidupku,dan aku mencintaimu Hinata! Kau harus dengar itu! AKU MENCINTAIMU!'**

"Naru?"

"Emm,Hinata aku ke kelas dulu ya. Sampai nanti yaa.."

"Hn, jaa"

.

.

.

*jreng..jreng*

Suara gitar accoustick yang hanya dibunyikan seenaknya tanpa dilihat kunci masing-masing dari senar gitar itu. Beberapa kali ia mengela nafas panjang dan membunyikan gitarnya lagi,kali ini ia berhasil memanggil beberapa tikus kecil dan menghampirinya.

"Hei Naru,ada apa? Melamun saja!"

"Eh Kiba,tidak ada apa-apa."

"Bohong kau memikirkan gadis lupa ingatan itu kan Dobe?"

"Hei Teme kau jangan sok tahu,tapi dugaanmu benar."

"Apa kataku. Tapi itu tidak penting! Sekarang kita dapet job untuk manggung di acara festival musim semi,apa kau setuju?"

Permasalahan terus datang kepadanya,dadanya sesak,kepalanya pusing,tubuhnya lemas. Ia bingung akan mengatakan apa,bahwa ia tidak diizinkan bermusik lagi. Ini seperti cobaan yang bertubi-tubi, tapi untuk seorang Naruto tidak ada yang perlu difikirkan. Tidak ada yang perlu ditutupi,toh suatu saat nanti mereka akan mengetahuinya,ia pun memberanikan diri untuk mengatakannya,

"Gomen minna,aku gak bisa nge-band lagi bersama kalian,"

"Tapi kenapa? Kau tidak mau menitis awal karir kita?" kata salah satu personil yang memiliki tubuh sedikit tambun dan memiliki marga Akimichi itu.

"Entahlah,"

"Apa jangan-jangan kau akan bersolo karir?"

"Tidak,"

"Lantas apa?"

"Ayahku tidak mengizinkanku bermusik lagi,jadi aku keluar. Maaf untuk selama ini,emm aku ke kantin dulu. Mumpung masih ada sisa 10menit waktu istirahat."

"Lalu? Vocal dipegang siapa?"

"Teme saja! Dia jago bernyanyi sama kayaku. Oke aku ke kantin dulu ya."

"Kita tak peduli,kau harus datang nanti malam pukul 8."

Naruto hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya dan ia melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kantin. Ia tak tahu kenapa hari ini fikirannya amat sangat kacau. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan,ia hanya bisa menunduk dan meremas rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya. '**Kami-Sama kenapa denganku hari ini?'. **10 menit pun berlalu, bel berbunyi tanda berakhirnya waktu istirahat, ia mengajak kaki jenjangnya melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas. Jam pelajaran terakhir adalah jam pelajaran kesenian,kali ini jadwal untuk melukis, yang ia lukis adalah wajah seorang gadis dengan mata lavender,berambut panjang berwarna indigo. Ya itu adalah Hinata,ia memang berbakat di bidang kesenian terutama bermusik dan melukis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam pulang berbunyi, ia cepat-cepat menuruni beberapa anak tangga,dan ia bertemu dengan gadis ia idamkan,

"Hinata.." sambil melambaikan tangan dan berlari ke arah gadis yang ia sebut namanya,

Gadis yang mendengar namanya disebut seketika menoleh kearah sumber suara itu, "Naruto-nii san,e-eh Naruto maksudku. Ada apa?"

"Mau pulang bersama? Aku bawa motor,"

Gadis yang ditawari pulang bersamanya masih diam dan mematung didepan Naruto,ia belum memberi jawaban kepadanya.

"Hinata? Ah ia aku punya ini untukmu,gomen jika tidak terlalu mirip."

Lagi-lagi ia terpaku dan terpana dengan perlakuan Naruto kepadanya, lukisan yang nyaris mendapat nilai perfect itu sangat disukai Hinata,

"Arigatou Naruto,"

"Douita,jadi kau mau pulang bersamaku?"

Gadis itu mengangguk setuju,mereka pun pulang bersama. Namun tidak tahu kenapa setiap ia berada dekat Naruto,ia merasa nyaman,tenang,dan seperti ada sesuatu yang tumbuh di hatinya.

"Kita sudah sampai Hinata,"

"Arigatou Naruto,"

"Kalo kau boleh nanti malam,kau datang ke lapangan bukit dekat sekolah ya. Aku akan bernyanyi disana,nanti akan ku jemput pukul 8."

"Hn,baiklah. Arigatou Naruto,aku masuk dulu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadaima,"

"Okaeri Naruto,cepat mandi dan temani ibu makan malam ya,"

"Tousan dan Menma kemana?"

"Mereka sedang pergi,mungkin pulangnya agak malam."

"Oh ia bu,apa aku boleh bermain band hari ini. Karena hari ini aku mendapat job dari sebuah acara ulang tahun perusahaan."

"Lalu jika Tousan kembali bagaimana?"

"Izinkan ya bu,Naru janji ini yang terakhir."

"Baiklah,jangan terlalu larut malam pulangnya,ibu tidak tahu Tousan pulang jam berapa,"

"Arigatou bu,"

Ia memeluk ibunya,ia tahu pasti ibunya mengizinkan. Karena ia adalah anak yang paling dibanggakan oleh ibunya,berbeda dengan Ayahnya yang lebih memihak kepada Menma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7.30 malam,ia segera bersiap untuk berangkat ke kediamannya Hinata. Hari ini ia akan menunjukkan sebuah lagu ciptaan terbarunya.

"Permisi,"

"Ada apa Naru?"

"Neji,ada Hinata? Bisa tolong dipanggilkan."

"Kau akan mengajaknya kemana?"

"Ke acara konserku,"

"Baik tunggu sebentar."

Pria berambut panjang itu masuk dan memanggil adiknya. 5 menit berlalu,tampak seorang pria keluar dari sebuah pintu dengan menggandeng seorang wanita disampingnya,

"Naruto," suara seorang pria yang sedikit ia kenal memanggilnya,

"E-eh paman,boleh saya mengajak Hinata berjalan-jalan sebentar?"

"Ya,aku percayakan padamu. Jaga dia,"

Naruto hanya mengangguk,dan ia sangat terpana melihat penampilan Hinata yang sangat cantik,kakinya yang jenjang dan putih sangat pantas mengenakan wejes berwarna ungu yang senada dengan bleezer dan rok yang panjangnya hanya sampai di lutut. Mereka pun berpamitan dan berangkat menggunakan motor yang bertipe Ninja,

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7.45 dan 15 menit lagi mereka tampil,

"Bagaimana ini, Naruto tidak datang."

"Sudahlah biarkan, semoga tanpa dia kita berhasil,"

"Hai,aku datang. Maaf terlambat."

"Ah kau datang Naru, syukurlah."

"Ayo berlatih sebentar aku punya lagu baru."

Mereka semua pun mengangguk setuju dan berlatih. 15 menit berlalu, mereka telah dipanggil oleh MC untuk segera tampil di atas panggung.

"Acara selanjutnya,kita akan dihibur oleh seorang Band yang berbakat dari sebuah sekolah terkemuka di Konoha,kita panggilkan KHS band." MC itu bercuap-cuap layaknya MC yang sudah sangat handal pada acara-acara yang sangat terkenal.

"Trimakasih kepada perusahaan yang telah mengundang kami, dan trimakasih kepada kepala direktur Minato Namikaze yang telah mempercayakan kami tampil disini,"

**DEG**

"Teme,memang ini perusahaan apa?"

"Perusahaan Namikaze,ada masalah?"

"Tidak,"

Ternyata benar ia melihat Menma dan Ayahnya tengah duduk di bangku khusus yang telah disediakan. Ia melihat Ayahnya tersenyum penuh arti dan seperti hendak mengatakan '**Lakukan anakku,lakukan yang terbaik. Ayah percaya padamu."**

"ekhem, Terimakasih kepada ayahku yang telah mengundangku dan aku akan melakukan yang terbaik."

Ia mengeluarkan gitar berwarna ungunya,setelah melihat gitar itu Hinata teringat sesuatu dan ia melupakannya sejenak.

Band yang bervocalis Naruto akan memulai dan mereka pun bernyanyi lagu yang berjudul "**Hot Air Balloon".**

"We wrote a prelude

To our own fairy tale

And bought a parachute

At a church rummage sale

And with a mean sewing machine

And miles of thread

We sewed the day above L.A.

In navy and red

We wound a race track

Through your mom's kitchen chairs

And fought the shadows back

Down your dark basement stairs

I lit a match, then let it catch

To light up the room

And then you yelled as we beheld

An old maroon hot air balloon

I'll be out of my mind

And you'll be out of ideas

Pretty soon

So let's spend

The afternoon in a cold hot air balloon

Leave your jacket behind

Lean out and touch the treetops over town

I can't wait

To kiss the ground

Wherever we touch back down

La la la la la laaa

La la la la la laaa

We drank the Great Lakes

Like cold lemonade

And both got stomach aches

Sprawled out in the shade

So bored to death you held your breath

And I tried not to yawn

You made my frown turn upside down

And now my worries are gone

I'll be out of my mind

And you'll be out of ideas

Pretty soon

So let's spend

The afternoon in a cold hot air balloon

Leave your jacket behind

Lean out and touch the treetops over town

I can't wait

To kiss the ground

Wherever we touch back down. Trimakasih,"

Ia melihat ayahnya sedang membisikkan sesuatu dengan orang yang ia kenal yaitu Menma, dan ayahnya memberikan sebuah standing pun kembali ke balik panggung dan tiba-tiba Hinata menghampiri Naruto,

"Naruto,apa aku boleh berbicara sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku sudah ingat semua,trimakasih sudah mengajakku kesini. Berkatmu aku kembali kediriku. Oh ia lagumu keren Naruto."

Naruto hanya bisa memeluk tubuh mungil yang telah ingat tentang semua memmory mereka,

"Aku bahagia Hinata.. Apa kau mau bernyanyi bersamaku di atas panggung? Aku punya lagu yang telah kusiapkan untuk kita."

"Apa? Ta-tapi aku tak tahu nada lagunya."

"Kita latihan dulu,"

"Baiklah, Teme tolong bilang bahwa aku akan menyanyi bersamanya 20 menit lagi."

"Hn,baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

20 menit telah berlalu dan MC pun telah memanggil nama Naruto dan Hinata untuk segera menaiki panggung,

"Kau siap kan Hinata?"

Hinata pun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis kepada Naruto,mereka pun menaiki panggung.

"Trimakasih telah mengizinkanku bernyanyi lagi diatas panggung yang megah ini,lagu ini akan ku persembahkan kepada Ayahku dan wanita special yang kini akan bernyanyi bersamaku."

Naruto pun mulai memetikan senar demi senar di gitarnya dan Hinata memulai untuk bernyanyi,

"H:"Take my hand, I'll teach you dance

I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down

Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet

Give it a try, it'll be alright. The room's hush, hush

And now's our moment

Take it feel it all and hold it"

N&H:"Eyes on you, eyes on me

We're doing this right."

H:"Cause lovers dance, when they're feeling in love

Spotlight shining, its all about us

It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, us.

And every heart in the room will melt,

This feeling I've never felt but,

It's oh, oh, all about us"

N:"Suddenly I'm feeling brave

Don't what's got into me

Why I feel this way

Can we dance, real slow?

Can I hold you, real close?"

H:"The room's hush, hush

And now's our moment

Take it feel it all and hold it

N&H:"Eyes on you, eyes on me

We're doing this right."

H:"Cause lovers dance, when they're feeling in love

Spotlight shining, its all about us

It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, us.

And every heart in the room will melt,

This feeling I've never felt but,

It's oh, oh, all about us.

Do you hear that love?

They're playing our song"

N:"Do you think we're ready?

Oh, I'm really feeling it."

H:"Do you hear that love?

Do you hear that love?"

N:"Do you hear that love?

They're playing our song"

H:"Do you think we're ready?

Oh, I'm really feeling it."

N&H:"Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?"

H:"Do you hear that love?

They're playing our song"

N&H:"Do you hear that love?"

H:"Cause lovers dance, when they're feeling in love Spotlight shining, its all about us

It's oh, oh, oh, oh, every heart in the room will melt,

This feeling I've never felt but,

It's oh, oh, all about us."

N&H:"Spotlight shining, its all about us

It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, us.

Atas perhatiannya kami ucapkan trimakasih"

Tanpa disadari penampilannya kali ini mendapatkan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah,bahkan ayahnya dan para karyawannya mendapatkan standing aplouse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata trimakasih untuk hari ini,"

"Tidak Naruto, aku yang berterimakasih."

Senyum mereka pun terukir kembali. Tiba-tiba sesosok pria menghampiri mereka,

"Naruto!"

"Ayah, maafkan aku. Bukan maksudku,tapi..."

"Ayah bangga padamu nak, ayah akan mengizinkanmu bermusik lagi. Asalkan nilaimu meningkat."

"Benarkah yah? Baiklah aku berjanji."

"Oh ya kau siapa? Apa kau Hinata?"

"Ya, paman."

"Hari ini kau menginap dirumahku saja. Tadi kakakmu menelfon Menma katanya keluargamu sedang mengunjungi teman Ayahmu di Suna."

"Baiklah,"

"Ayo Naru,Hinata. Kita pulang,kau yang bawa ya."

"Tapi aku bawa motor yah."

"Sudah biar motor yang bawa Menma,"

"Baiklah,hei semua aku pulang duluan ya"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka pun pulang,hari ini hari yang tidak akan dilupakan Naruto,kesabarannya membuahkan hasil. 30 menit pun berlalu, mereka telah sampai.

"Ayo masuk nak Hinata,jangan malu-malu."

"Ba-baiklah, maaf merepotkan."

"Sudah Hinata,ayo masuk."

Mereka pun masuk, Hinata sangat kagum melihat isi dari rumah Naruto. Pada saat itu ia hanya melihat dari luar saja. **'Megah sekali,'** itu yang ada di fikirannya saat ini.

"Tadaima,"

"Wah duo Namikaze sudah kembali, wah siapa yang kau bawa Naru? Namamu siapa?"

"Aku Hinata, maaf aku akan menginap disini selama beberapa hari karena..."

"Ya aku sudah tahu dari Menma, kau tidur di kamar Naruto saja ya."

"Nanti Naruto dimana bi? Biar aku tidur di sofa saja."

"Eh tidak baik tamu tidur di sofa, Naru bereskan kamarmu. Malu jika kamarmu berantakan."

"Rega kemana bu?"

Rega adalah seorang pembantu yang sudah lama mengabdi bersama keluarga besar mereka.

"Eh dia sudah tidur,kasihan jika dibangunkan."

"Hn baiklah," ia pun menaruh jaket kulitnya sembarangan dan berlari menuju lantai dua tempat kamarnya berada.

"Aduh Naruto ini kalo menaruh jaket tidak ditempatnya. Ayo duduk, biar ku buatkan teh hangat untukmu."

"Tidak usah repot-repot,aku akan membantu Naru membereskan kamarnya."

"Baiklah,hati-hati meniki tangganya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia menengok pintu yang sedikit terbuka, yang ia lihat sekarang adalah pria yang ia cintai, ia sedikit mengetuk pintu dan memasuki kamar Naruto.

"Naruto,apa aku boleh masuk?"

"Eh Hinata,aku belum selesai membereskan kamarku. Banyak debu disini,jangan kemari dulu."

"Tidak apa-apa aku akan membantumu,"

"Trimakasih ya Hinata,kau memang perempuan yang baik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kushina,dilihat-lihat gadis itu bisa membuat Naruto berubah ya,"

"Ya Minato,dia juga terlihat baik dan rajin."

"Menma,Naruto,Hinata ayo makan malam dulu."

Menma pun turun dari lantai dua, tetapi Naruto dan Hinata belum terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Menma adikmu mana? Hinata mana?"

"Mungkin masih membereskan kamarnya, Tousan tau kan kamar Naruto seperti apa."

"Ayo Minato,kita susul mereka."

Mereka pun menyusul Naruto dan Hinata yang masih sibuk membereskan kamar mereka, namun yang mereka temukan adalah suara lantunan lagu yang berasal dari kamar Naruto.

"Kushina, mereka cocok sekali. Aku juga senang dengan gadis itu."

"Ya, aku pun Minato. Aku punya rencana tapi,itu terserahmu Minato."

"Apa itu?"

"Akan kubicarakan setelah makan malam,atau mungkin besok."

Mereka pun mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto untuk mengajak mereka makan malam bersama,

"Permisi,maaf menggangu ayo Naruto,Hinata kita makan malam dulu."

"Ibu,maaf aku tidak mendengar loh Ayah kenapa kesini?"

"Kau dipanggil tidak mendengar,maka dari itu aku kesini,ayo turun."

"Baik Ayah,"

Mereka pun bergerak menuju ruang makan,dan makan malam bersama. Dengan menu yang beraneka ragam yang sangat menggugah selera Naruto. 15 menit pun berlaru mereka telah selesai,dan dilanjut dengan sedikit berbincang-bincang.

"Wah bu,masakanmu sedap sekali,"

"Ia bi,maaf merepotkanmu."

"Ah tidak Hinata,aku senang kau ada disini."

"Hei Naruto,penampilanmu bersama Hinata tadi keren banget,"

"Bisa saja kau Menma,"

"Aku duluan ya,Naru kau tidur dikamarku. Sudah kusiapkan kasur untukmu."

"Ya,"

Mereka pun masih berbincang,tetapi Menma sudah pergi ke kamarnya.

"Hinata,bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Naruto anak paman,"

"Uhuk.."

"Hei Naruto,pelan-pelan kalau makan. Ini minum dulu,"

"Ayah pertanyaanmu aneh sekali,"

"Ayo Hinata jawab,"

Ia hanya memainkan jari telunjuknya dan sedikit menunduk,untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah,

"Di-dia baik,ta-tampan,dan aku senang dengan sifatnya."

Naruto hanya bisa terbengong mendengar jawaban dari seorang wanita pemalu dan pendiam,

"Emm,aku selesai. Ayah aku mengantar Hinata ke kamarnya dulu ya."

"Yasudah,"

Mereka pun menaiki 15 anak tangga untuk mencapai ke lantai 2 kamar yang akan ditempati oleh Hinata,

"Emm Hinata, selamat tidur ya. I love you"

"Kau juga ya Naruto, Love you too."

Berbeda suasana antara lantai 1 dan 2, Minato menanyakan rencana yang akan dilakukan Kushina,

"Jadi apa rencanamu?"

"Besok saja,aku mengantuk. Sudah malam,aku tidur duluan ya."

"Hah kau memang pandai membuatku penasaran,baiklah aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi."

.

.

.

**Chapter 8 selesai,hah lelah juga setelah ujian langsung membuat ff ini,Author minta maaf jika ada kekurangan,gaje,dan agak membosankan,untuk yang punya ide bisa lewat PM. Dinanti loh,**

**Lagu yang dipakai:**

**Owl City-Hot Air Balloon**

**He is We-All About Us**

**.**

**R**

**.**

**E**

**.**

**V**

**.**

**I**

**.**

**E**

**.**

**W**

**.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Halo pembaca setia dimana pun kalian berada, bagaimana kabar kalian? Bagaimana menurut kalian ff buatan Authors? Pasti gaje ya? Oh ia trimakasih banyak kepada para pereview,pembaca,follower,dan semuanya yang sudah antusias membaca ff tidak berbobot ini ._. , oke mau ngucapin SPECIAL THANKS FOR :Saras SasuSaku-chan, LavenderSun, azzaqiyy,aeni hibiki,dee-chan, kiki chan 29mlg, Nataka-san, Guest, Kamichama NekoChi, dan untuk yang nge-favorit dan memfollow cerita Author. Oke tanpa basa-basi,kita mulai dengan chapter 9 ini. Check it =)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perhatian ! **

**Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka dan semua character kepunyaan Om Typos,OOC dan EYD yang kurang baik,menerima saran dan kritikan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan . Not Flame :)**

**-UNLIKE?JUST ONE CLICK ICON "BACK".**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YOU WILL BE MINE HINATA?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**"Hinata,bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Naruto anak paman,"**

**"Uhuk.."**

**"Hei Naruto,pelan-pelan kalau makan. Ini minum dulu,"**

**"Ayah pertanyaanmu aneh sekali,"**

**"Ayo Hinata jawab,"**

**Ia hanya memainkan jari telunjuknya dan sedikit menunduk,untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah,**

**"Di-dia baik,ta-tampan,dan aku senang dengan sifatnya."**

**Naruto hanya bisa terbengong mendengar jawaban dari seorang wanita pemalu dan pendiam,**

**"Emm,aku selesai. Ayah aku mengantar Hinata ke kamarnya dulu ya."**

**"Yasudah,"**

**Mereka pun menaiki 15 anak tangga untuk mencapai ke lantai 2 kamar yang akan ditempati oleh Hinata,**

**"Emm Hinata, selamat tidur ya. I love you"**

**"Kau juga ya Naruto, Love you too."**

**Berbeda suasana antara lantai 1 dan 2, Minato menanyakan rencana yang akan dilakukan Kushina,**

**"Jadi apa rencanamu?"**

**"Besok saja,aku mengantuk. Sudah malam,aku tidur duluan ya."**

**"Hah kau memang pandai membuatku penasaran,baiklah aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*kriiingg...kriiingg*

Alarm jam yang berbentuk wajah seekor rubah itu berbunyi membangunkan Hinata yang ternyata sudah bangun lebih awal dari deringan jam alarm itu,

"Pukul 6 jam ini baru berdering, pantas saja dia sering terlambat." sambil mematikan jam yang terus berdering dengan sangat nyaring.

*tuk..tuk..tuk*

Pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu diketuk oleh seseorang dari arah luar kamarnya,

"Ohayou Hinata, ayo kita sarapan bersama."

"Arigatou, apa Naruto sudah bangun?"

"Anak itu pasti belum bangun,hari ini kan hari sabtu. Ayo segera turun,"

"Baik,aku akan turun setelah membereskan kamar."

"Tidak usah,biar Rega yang membereskan,Hinata. Kau sarapan saja,bersama kami." sembari menarik Hinata dari kamarnya, wanita yang bernama Kushina itu terus memaksa agar ia segera sarapan.

"Em,maaf aku ti-tidak bisa. Ini tugasku,aku janji ini tidak akan lama."

"Hmm,yasudah jika itu kemauanmu."

Hinata hanya tersenyum manis di depan ibunda dari Naruto,orang yang selama ini ia cintai dan ia eluh-eluhkan dihatinya. 25 menit berlalu, ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya kelantai utama untuk sarapan bersama keluarga besar Namikaze.

"Hei Hinata kau lama sekali," pria berambut kuning dan jabrik itu protes,dengan senyuman ala-nya.

"Emm, maaf tadi aku habis membereskan kamar Naruto dan Menma. Tadi kamar Menma sedikit berantakan."

"Kau harusnya tak membersihkan kamar mereka Hinata,biarkan Rega atau mereka yang membereskan. Kalian tidak malu dengannya?" kepala keluarga itu angkat bicara,

"Ia nona,biar saya membereskan kamar tuan Uzumaki dan Menma, masa tamu yang membereskan. Sama saja saya makan gajih buta." sahut Rega yang sedang menyiapkan beberapa makanan untuk sarapan mereka.

"Ah aku sudah biasa kok, " Hinata hanya tersenyum manis.

"Ayo duduk,kau duduk disebelah Naruto saja," ibunda Naruto pun mengantar untuk duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Arigatou,"

30 menit telah berlalu, mereka telah selesai dengan sarapan mereka masing-masing. Dan dilanjutkan mengobrol beberapa menit di meja makan.

"Hinata,kau mau ikut ke acara pertunangan Menma hari ini kan?" ajak pria pemilik nama Namikaze Minato itu.

"A-aku di-disini sa-saja,"

"Ayo ikut saja Hinata," Menma meyakinkan agar dia ikut bersama mereka.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Hei kau ini seperti orang tua saja pemikirannya. Ayo ikut saja, mungkin saja nanti kita..."

"Apa Naruto?" Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya

"Tidak, ayah aku pinjam mobil sebentar ya?"

"Untuk apa Naru?"

"Aku ingin mengajak Hinata ke pusat perbelanjaan sebentar,"

"Oh,tapi kau pake mobil yang BMW saja. Yang Evalia sedang dicuci Rega."

"Baik, Hinata ayo."

"Semuanya aku pamit dulu," Hinata membungkukan sedikit badannya dan memberi salam kepada orang tua Naruto dan Menma.

"Ya hati-hati."

"Yah, mereka cocok sekali ya,"

"Ya,aku dan ibumu ingin menjodohkan mereka setelah mereka kuliah,bagaimana menurutmu Menma?"

"Wah,aku setuju yah.. Kita berangkat jam berapa yah?"

"Jam 2 saja,takut Naruto agak lama perginya."

"Baiklah,aku ke kamar dulu ya yah."

.

.

.

Selagi menunggu Naruto dan Hinata pergi, keluarga besar dari Sihon dan Namikaze memesan gedung untuk tempat acara pertunangan Sihon dan Menma. Mereka mendekor ruangannya agar terlihat megah. Ruangan yang didominasi dengan perpaduan ungu dan silver menghiasi gedung itu dan terpampang jelas foto sepasang kekasih di gedung yang sederhana namun mewah.

"Kushina telfon Naruto suruh dia membeli souvenir untuk acara nanti,"

"Baiklah," ia mengambil ponselnya untuk segera menghubungi Naruto.

.

.

.

Incoming Call's

Kushina Uzumaki (Work)

(08211009xxx)

.

.

.

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa bu?"

"Kau sedang dimana?"

"Sedang perjalanan pulang,ada apa? Apa acara akan dimulai?"

"Tidak,kau ke kota lagi ya Naru. Tolong belikan souvenir untuk acara nanti,untuk 100 undangan,tapi kau lebihkan sedikit ya Naru,"

"Baiklah,tapi yang seperti apa?"

"Cepat ya, tanya Hinata dia pasti tahu."

Panggilan pun terputus, ia mendengus pelan. Ia paling tidak suka jika disuruh membeli sesuatu ke pusat kota. Karena jaraknya lumayan jauh dari tempat tinggalnya, dia lebih memilih ke pusat perbelanjaan yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Walaupun hampir memasuki pusat kota.

"Merepotkan," ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya dan memutar balik arah mobilnya,yang beberapa meter lagi sampai di rumahnya.

"Ada apa Naru? Apa ada yang tertinggal?"

"Tidak,ibu menyuruhku ke pusat kota untuk membeli souvenir,apa kau mau pulang? Akan kuantar jika kau lelah."

"Tidak,aku ikut denganmu saja. Aku senang jika disuruh membeli souvenir. Boleh kan aku ikut bersamamu?" sambil melempar senyum termanisnya kepada pria disebelahnya yang sedang menyetir.

"Tentu nona cantik," ia pun mencubit gemas pipi Hinata yang sedang memekarkan senyumnya.

.

.

.

Satu jam telah berakhir, mereka pun sampai di pusat kota dan memarkirkan mobilnya. Mereka turun dan segera memilih-milih souvenir yang ada, memang disini adalah pusatnya perdagangan souvenir yang murah namun kualitasnya terjamin.

"Ah aku bingung memilihnya,"

"Kau mau yang seperti apa?"

"Entahlah, ibuku menyuruhmu yang memilih."

"Hmm,baiklah."

Mata Hinata pun menjelajah pada ruko yang menjual berbagai macam souvenir, matanya terhenti pada suatu toko yang menjual dengan lengkap aksesoris yang terbuat dari kayu. Ia tertarik dengan souvenir itu. Ia menarik lengan Naruto dan menghampiri tempat souvenir itu.

"Wah bagus sekali,"

"Ayo dipilih tuan dan nyonya."

"Kau mau yang mana Hinata?" sahut Naruto setelah pedagang itu menawarkan dagangannya.

"Paman, yang itu berapa?" ia menunjuk sebuah miniatur berukuran 40cm berbentuk mobil yang didalamnya terdapat sepasang pengantin yang lengan mereka digembok yang berbentuk hati.

"2500 yen, tapi untuk calon pengantin untuk kalian paman kasih 1000 yen saja,"

Mata Hinata tebelakak dan melihat bahwa tangannya masih menggengam tangan Naruto,

"Ah paman bisa saja, benar ini hanya 1000 yen? Tidak bisa kurang?" kata Naruto sambil menawar harga,

"Mungkin yang ini, ini hanya 150 yen tapi ukurannya 22cm."

"Baiklah, aku beli 150 buah yah paman."

"Oke,aku bungkus dulu ya."

"Oh ya paman kemari,"

Naruto membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga pedagang itu. Dengan cekatan pedagang itu membungkus seluruh souvenir. 30 menit berlalu dan mereka pun kembali ke mobil.

"Pilihanmu bagus Hinata,"

"Arigatou Naru, ayo cepat 2 jam lagi acara akan dimulai."

"Oh ia sekarang pukul 12, oke kita lewat jalan pintas saja."

Mereka pun menaiki mobil kembali setelah dirasa cukup pesanan yang Kushina minta,

"Hoam, melelahkan."

"Emm,Naru?"

"Ya Hinata,ada apa?" ia melihat gadis yang memanggilnya sembari menstater mobilnya.

"Boleh aku yang bawa mobilnya? Kelihatannya kau mengantuk. Tidak baik seorang pengemudi mengantuk."

"Ah ti-tidak kok,hoam.."

"Ayolah,"

"Baiklah Hime, tapi apakah kau bisa menggunakan mobil manual?"

"Kau meremehkanku, kau tunjukan saja arahnya. Karena aku kurang tahu daerah sini, apa kita mau lewat jalan tadi?"

"Emm,lewat yang tadi saja Hime pada saat kita kemari."

"Oke tuan,sebentar lagi kita akan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi,"

"Gayamu seperti pembalap saja,"

"Hei,aku mantan pembalap sewaktu aku SMP,"

"Buktikan,kalo gitu kita lewat jalan yang sepi,"

"Oke,tapi itu tembus daerah rumahmu kan?"

"Ya,"

Sewaktu SMP Hinata memang menyukai olahraga balap,ia sering memenangkan pertandingan,ayahnya tidak mengetahui kegiatannya itu,namun beberapa bulan kemudian ayahnya marah besar karena mengetahui kegiatan anaknya dan menyuruhnya berhenti. Naruto pun menunjukan sebuah jalan besar namun sepi sekali karena jarang orang yang melewati jalan ini, dan Hinata pun menunjukan aksinya,Naruto hanya melongo ketika melihat gadis yang sebelumnya kalem,menjadi liar karena sebuah mobil. Tak sampai 1 jam hanya 35 menit mereka sampai,

"Bagaimana Naru?"

"Hinata? Kau Hebat sekali,"

Hinata hanya tersenyum manis,dan mermarkir mobilnya.

"Kau masuk duluan saja,akan kuparkir dulu mobilnya,"

"Biar aku saja Naruto,"

"Baiklah,"

Dengan cekatan Hinata memasukan mobil Naruto kedalam rumahnya dengan bantuan arahan dari Naruto,

"Kau mandi dulu Naru, aku akan mencuci mobil dulu,"

"Hei Hinata,kau wanita. Biar Rega yang mencuci. Rega kemari,"

Nama yang dipanggil pun menghampiri Naruto, dan Naruto segera menyuruh Rega membersihkan mobilnya dan ia menggandeng Hinata masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Naru kasihan Rega dari tadi mencuci mobil terus,"

"Itu memang sudah tugasnya Hinata,kau terlalu rajin. Kau memang cocok menjadi seorang calon istriku."

"Eh? Apa katamu Naruto?"

"Emm,tak apa. Ayo cepat mandi dan dandan yang cantik. Ini bajumu,jangan mengecewakanku ya," sambil mencubit pipi Hinata yang sudah mulai memerah.

"Kau juga Naru,"

Mereka pun masuk kedalam kamar mereka masing-masing,memang disetiap kamar tersedia kamar mandi,jadi tak ada yang namanya perebutan kamar mandi. 15 menit berlalu,Naruto sudah selesai dengan stylenya menggunakan jas hitam yang dipadukan dengan kemeja putih panjang dan dasi berwarna silver.

"Hinata apa kau sudah siap?" sambil membenarkan dasinya Naruto berdiri di depan kamarnya,yang sekarang sedang digunakan Hinata.

"Naruto,ada sedikit problem. Sepatu hills ku patah bagaimana ini."

"Bagaimana bisa? Emm,pakai punya ibuku saja. Tunggu akan kuambilkan,"

Naruto pun segera mengambil sepatu hills punya Kushina ibunya di lemari sepatu pribadi ibunya. Ia tampak bingung memilih-milih,

"Ah tampaknya ini cocok,warnanya biru keunguan. Sama persis dengan gaun yang kubeli tadi,yang ini saja." ia segera mengambil dan berlari ke kamar Hinata

"Hinata,ini sepatunya."

Hinata hanya mengambil dengan memperlihatkan tangannya tanpa memperlihatkan seluruh tubuhnya,ia segera memakainya dan **Perfect.** Ternyata pilihan Naruto tidak meleset.

"Hinata ayo kita berangkat,"

"Ayo,"

Naruto hanya bisa menganga melihat keanggunan,dan kecantikan Hinata. Perpaduan gaun dan prasmina yang digunakan untuk menutupi pundak dan dadanya yang sedikit terbuka sangat senada dengan hills yang dipilih Naruto, rambut yang disanggul dan menyisakan poni dan beberapa helai rambut panjangnya yang sedikit di curly dan bibir yang tadinya polos diubah menjadi berwarna merah muda,tidak ada yang ditambahkan lagi dipolesan wajahnya, Hinata hanya melambaikan tangannya di wajah Naruto yang tengah terpatung karena Hinata.

"Naru, apa ada masalah?"

"Ti-tidak,kau cantik sekali Hime. Sangat cantik,tapi kita ke salon sebentar ya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudah ikut saja,ayo."

Mereka pun segera menuruni tangga, dan mencari Menma. Namun Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa Menma sudah berangkat duluan.

"Menma ayo berangkat,"

"Menma sudah berangkat tuan bersama Tuan Namikaze dan Nyonya Namikaze."

"Oh begitu,mobilku sudah selesai?"

"Sudah tuan,"

"Ini sedikit tip untuk paman," Hinata mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari tas tangannya.

"Trimakasih nona,hari ini kalian serasi sekali. Hati-hati dijalan tuan,"

"Ya Rega trimakasih,"

Naruto pun memanaskan mesin mobilnya sebelum pergi ke acara pertunangan Menma,dan bunyi handphone Hinata pun berdering. Ia mendapat pesan dari Kushina untuk segera berangkat,karena acara akan dimulai.

"Naruto,ayo cepat sudah hampir dimulai."

"Ayo naik,"

Mereka pun berangkat dan melesat ke jalan bak pesawat yang hendak landing dari jalur bandaranya. Namun Naruto mampir sebentar di sebuah salon yang sudah terkenal dengan style tataan rambutnya.

"Kenapa mampir di sini? Rambutmu masih rapih,kau mau cukur?"

"Bukan aku tapi kau, ayo cepat masuk."

"Tapi sudah tak ada waktu."

"Ayo,"

Mereka pun masuk dan Naruto meminta kepada Tsunade,pemilik salon itu agar rambut Hinata dirapihkan lagi. Hinata pun dibawa kedalam sebuah ruangan khusus,20 menit berlalu dan Hinata keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan kini tampilannya bertambah luar biasa,perfect tak ada kekurangan. Dan mereka pun segera meluncur ke acara Menma.

35 menit pun telah berlalu, mereka telah sampai digedung yang dituju.

"Kau lama sekali Naruto,dimana Hinata?"

"Tadi jalanan macet bu, Hinata ayo."

"Halo tante,"

"Wah kamu cantik sekali Hinata."

"Trimakasih, oh ia aku mau minta maaf aku sudah meminjam sepatu punya ibu eh tante."

"Tidak apa Hinata,sepatu itu sudah tidak muat di kakiku. Kamu panggil ibu saja ya Hinata,"

"Ba-baiklah bu,"

"Ayo masuk, acara sudah akan dimulai."

Mereka pun masuk kedalam gedung yang cukup mewah,mata Hinata seakan ingin berbicara **'indah sekali'. **Hinata masih mematung,mematung melihat keindahan dan kemegahan tepat yang sekarang ia kunjungi,

"Hei Naruto,kau cocok sekali dengan Hinata."

"Hei Teme kau diundang rupanya, ah bisa saja kau ini. Kau juga serasi dengan Sakura," sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum malu.

"Ah bagaimana kalau kita tunangan bersama?" kata seorang pria yang sepintas hampir mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Itu tak mungkin baka, Hinata kau cantik." seru seorang gadis pemilik marga Yamanaka

"Arigatou Ino,"

"Ayo duduk,acara akan dimulai."

Acara pun sudah dimulai, pertama seseorang yang telah memanjatkan doa untuk kedua pasangan yang tengah berdiri di tengah karpet berwarna merah,dan mempersilahkan mereka memasangkan sebuah cincin dijari mereka. Sekarang Menma dan Sihon telah resmi menjadi sepasang tunangan. Hinata tersenyum penuh haru,tanpa disadari tangan Naruto menggengam jemari Hinata "**Hime,kita pasti akan seperti itu juga. Tenang saja. Dan kita akan menggantikan posisi mereka."**Hinata hanya terdiam dan menyimpan kata-kata Naruto di dalam memorinya.

"Hinata-nii chan,"

"Hanabi, kau kemari? Tousan mana? Neji mana?"

"Ya, ayah pria ini mengundang kami.(menunjuk Naruto) tousan sedang berbicara denan tuan Namikaze dan nyonya Namikaze, Neji sudah kembali ke New York tadi pagi. Dia memberikan ini untukmu."

"Sebuah D-SLR dan peralatan melukis lengkap dan apa ini?" mengambil sebuah benda kecil berbetuk segitiga yang disetiap sudutnya agak sedikit tumpul.

"Oh ia katanya ini untuk pacar nii chan,"

"Siapa?"

"Ya pria ini," menunjuk Naruto

"Bocah aku bukan pacarnya,kita belum pacaran kok. Tapi suatu saat kita akan menjadi seperti mereka," menunjuk Menma dan Sihon.

Hinata hanya tersipu malu,ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"I-ini unt-untukmu Naruto,"

"Wah pik untuk gitar, trimakasih tapi ada yang aneh."

"Ada apa?"

"Disini terukir tulisan NaruHina,"

"Ia kata Neji-nii san ini dipesan khusus dan NaruHina adalah nama kalian. Dan dia berpesan tolong jaga Hinata."

"Itu pasti Hanabi,aku akan menjaganya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam pun menunjukan pukul 4 sore,dan tamu pun sudah berhamburan pulang. Kecuali keluarga Hyuga dan Namikaze. Dan hari ini,Hinata harus pulang ke rumahnya. Karena ayahnya telah kembali.

"Maaf telah merepotkan kalian semua,maaf jika Hinata bermalas-malasan dikediaman Namikaze." seraya membungkukan badannya sedikit.

"Kau salah tuan Hiasi, dia sangat rajin dan kami senang Hinata bisa menginap dirumah kami. Hinata kalo mau berkunjung, silahkan pintu rumah kami selalu terbuka untukmu."

"Terimakasih bu,"

"Kami pulang dulu ya paman dan bibi. Maaf merepotkan," kata Hanabi sambil membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Ya, hati-hati."

"Oh ia, apa Naruto boleh menginap di mention kami?" tanya Hiasi kepada seluruh keluarga Naruto.

"Tentu, Naruto kau mau kan menginap dirumah Hinata?"

Awalnya Naruto sangat sedih, dan setelah mendengar itu dia sangat senang dan tersenyum kepada keluarga Hyuga.

"Dengan senang hati paman Hiasi,"

"Kalo begitu,ayo kita pulang. Tapi maaf kami hanya membawa motor,dan mungkin aku pulang dulu untuk mengambil mobil dan menjemput Naruto dan Hinata disini."

"Naruto,bawa mobil ayah. Biar ayah yang pakai sedanmu."

"Tak usah repot-repot,"

"Tidak apa,kami bawa 2 mobil,"

"Baiklah biar Hanabi,Hinata,dan Naruto saja yang berada di mobil."

"Apa boleh kami berkunjung?"

"Tentu,"

Mereka pun berangkat menuju kediaman Hyuga,kebetulan jalanan sedang padat. Karena menggunakan motor Hiasi sudah berada di depan dan Hinata masih dibelakang menikmati kemacetan. 1 jam berlalu,mereka telah sampai dikediaman Hyuga. Karena sudah 2hr ditinggal rumah mereka tampak berantakan,untungnya Hiasi sudah sampai duluan dan masih sempat membersihkan rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gelak tawa,candaan,dan kesenangan tengah terukir di kediaman Hyuga. Mereka sangat senang bisa bersama-sama. Ditambah lagi keluarga Namikaze telah setuju jika anak mereka berjodoh kelak.

"Oh ia ibu Hinata mana? Tidak tampak,"

"Oh,dia sudah tidak ada sejak melahirkan Hanabi adiknya."

"Maafkan istri saya,"

"Tidak apa,ayo silahkan diminum. Maaf hanya bisa memberi teh hijau saja."

"Tidak apa-apa,maaf kami merepotkan."

Beda dengan keadaan diruang keluarga di taman belakang yang muda berkumpul, mereka berfoto dan berbincang,

"Hinata,rumahmu sejuk ya. Aku jadi betah, benarkan Menma."

"Ia, dirumah tidak ada yang seperti ini."

"Arigatou Sihon chan dan Menma,"

"Kapan kalian menyusul seperti kami?"

**Deg**

Hinata hanya tersenyum kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sihon,ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Secepatnya,benarkan Naruto-nii san?"

"Eh,ia secepatnya. Aku tak akan kalah dari kalian,apa lagi denganmu Menma."

"Oke buktikan,"

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore,dan keluarga Namikaze pun pulang. Kecuali Naruto yang akan menginap untuk sementara waktu.

"Ayah pulang,jaga dirimu,jangan bermalas-malasan."

"Ia yaah,tenang aja."

Mereka pun berpamitan untuk pulang, suara stater mobil telah dinyalakan,kali ini yang membawa adalah Menma.

"Hei jangan ngebut-ngebut Menma,"

"Tenang saja,kami pulang dulu Naruto,Hinata,Paman Hiasi,dan Hanabi."

Mereka pun melambaikan tangan mereka,mobil Evalia itu telah berjalan meninggalkan mention Hyuga. Waktu begitu cepat berlalu jam telah menunjukan waktunya lagi pada pukul 7 malam dan saatnya mereka makan malam bersama. Kali ini Hinata yang memasak,dengan menu daging panggang,ramen dan cumi sotong yang dibumbui dengan saus tiram.

"Ayo dimakan nak Naruto,maaf hanya memasak ini."

"Tak apa paman,itadakimasu."

"Naruto-nii san kenapa makan ramen saja?"

"Ini menu favoritku,kau sendiri kenapa hanya makan dengan cumi sotong itu? Kau tak suka ramen?"

"Aku suka ramen,tapi tadi aku sudah makan ramen. Aku tak suka daging panggang, kau harus coba cumi ini, ini enak sekali."

"Benarkah? Aku coba,"

"Ba-bagaimana Naruto?"

"Enak sekali Hinata,kau memang pandai memasak."

Berbeda dengan Hiasi,ia terus melihat tingkah Naruto. **'Ternyata Naruto memang pantas bersanding dengan Hinata. Benar kata Minato dan Kushina,Naruto memang baik. Kalu begitu aku setuju dengan tawaran orang tua Naruto.'**

"Tousan?"

"Eh ia, sudah selesai makannya? Ayo kalau sudah lekas tidur ya,sudah malam."

Hinata pun membereskan sisa makanan dan membereskan piring-piring yang sudah kotor.

"Biar ku bantu Hinata,"

"Arigatou Naruto,"

15 menit telah berlalu, dan mereka telah selesai membereskan bekas makan malam tadi, dan Naruto beralih memasukan mobilnya ke garasi. Malam semakin larut orang-orang sudah terlelap,kecuali Hinata dia tak bisa tidur entah kenapa, akhirnya ia pun memilih pergi ke halaman belakang dan duduk disebuah gazebo,ditemani secangkir teh dan gitarnya. Dikamar Neji tempat Naruto tidur,dia pun entah kenapa tidak bisa terdidur dan ia memilih untuk ke ruang tv.

Namun ia mendengar seorang gadis melantunkan sebuah lagu, dan ternyata itu Hinata. Ia menghampiri Hinata yang sedang mencoba-coba kunci gitar lagunya.

"Butuh bantuan?"

"Eh Naruto,kau belum tidur?"

"Belum, kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?"

"Entahlah, aku membuat lagu untukmu loh,"

"Benarkah? Boleh aku mendengarnya?"

"Tentu,judulnya the way i loved you"

"Ayo cepat nyanyikan"

Hinata pun mulai memainkan jemarinya dan memetikan senar demi senar yang ada di gitarnya,dan mulai menyanyikan lagunya.

"He is sensible and so incredible

And all my single friends are jealous

He says everything I need to hear and it's like

I couldn't ask for anything better

He opens up my door and I get into his car

And he says, you look beautiful tonight

And I feel perfectly fine

But I've been screamin' and fightin'

And kissin' in the rain

And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name

You're so in love that you act insane

And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and comin' undone

It's a roller-coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

He respects my space and never makes me wait

And he calls exactly when he says he will

He's close to my motherTalks business with my father

He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable

But I've been screamin' and fightin'

And kissin' in the rain

And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name

You're so in love that you act insane

And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and comin' undone

It's a roller-coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

He can't see the smile I'm fakin'

And my heart's not breakin'

'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all

And you were wild and crazy

Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicatedGot away by some mistake and now

I'll be screamin' and fightin'

And kissin' in the rain

It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name

I'm so in love that I acted insane

And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and comin' undone

It's a roller-coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

And that's the way I loved you

I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you"

"Hinata ini keren banget,"

"Trimakasih Naruto,"

"Oh iya,(berbarengan)"

"Kau duluan Naruto,"

"Hinata,entah kenapa setiap aku ada dekatmu hatiku menjadi tenang,damai dan aku sayang kamu Hinata. Dan aku cuman mau bilang **YOU WILL BE MINE HINATA?"**

**Deg**

Hinata hanya mematung tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa,

"Naru?"

"Ya Hinata?"

"Apa ini sungguhan? Aku juga mencintaimu,setiap berada dekatmu aku bahagia. Kau selalu membuatku bahagia,"

"Ya tentu,jadi jawabanmu apa Hinata?"

"Emm..."

"Kau kelamaan Hinata,terima saja Naruto. Kalau kau mencintainya,"

"Ayah,"

"Paman? Paman belum tidur?"

"Begitulah,jadi jawabanmu apa Hinata?"

"Emm... I Will Naruto,"

"Trimakasih,Hinata i love you."

"Ayah senang jika Hinata senang. Jangan sia-siakan dia Naruto,bahagiakan dia,"

"Tenang paman,aku berjanji."

Mereka pun resmi menjalin asrama,dan Hinata pun senang mendapatkan seorang kekasih yang mau menerima apa adanya dan setelah lulus nanti mereka akan menjalankan hubungan mereka lebih mendalam seperti kakaknya.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

Selesai sudah cerita yang ini,dan rencananya Author bakalan bikin judul baru tentang kelanjutan cerita disini. Oke trimakasih kepada para pembaca setiaku yang kece-kece, arigatou. Mina review ya kalo bisa hehe. ^^


End file.
